


The many shapes of fate

by firei



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fate, Fluff, Fluffy, Multi, Soulmate AU, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-12-05 09:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firei/pseuds/firei
Summary: In a world where you can have any kind of bond to your soulmate, sometimes it's harder to find them than you'd think. This is a story of happy endings and how everyone got to theirs.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> God, I'm so nervous and excited! Here's the first chapter of my new fanfic, gaaahh >////< I had so much fun planning and writing it, and I love how it came out in the end. Hopefully, you'll love it too!  
> I have a special thank you to my dear Alice Carroll; she allowed me to use a few of her wonderful original characters for my story, but in spite of Yuuki and Anna being around here, they both belong to her! Please, check out her fanfics and come to love those amazing girls as much as I do!  
> This is getting too long, so I'll shut up now :) Please, enjoy the reading! <3

Zen had been looking forward to that moment his entire life.

—Oh, there she is! NARUMIIIII!

He focused his attention on the person Segismuda was waving at; right when he laid eyes on her, he bumped into someone who just kept on walking. He barely felt it, though, for he had started perceiving smells. All of them at once, triggered by the encounter with his soulmate –or so he assumed.

Zen’s heart was beating really fast against his chest as he let Segismunda take his hand and run towards Narumi. He suddenly realized he could taste chocolate in his mouth even though he had had none, was that related to the soulmate bond as well?

—Narumiiiii~— Segis chanted when they arrived next to her—. Why are you alone, where are your friends?

She pulled down her scarf enough for them to see her smile. Zen then realized how she was wearing winter clothes in the midst of summer, and still she was shivering underneath all those layers.

—Oh, they went to chase someone, they’ll be back really soon— she hugged Segis and then turned to face Zen, her gloved hand reaching towards him—. Hi, you must be Zen! I’m Narumi, nice to meet you.

—Nice to meet you too— he answered, dramatically kissing her hand instead of shacking it. Zen thought her blush was cute, and then planned a way to figure out for sure whether they were meant to be or not without directly asking. You know, a gentleman needs to be smooth—. You just ate chocolate, right?

Her eyes widened as her hands rushed to her cheeks, embarrassed.

—How do you know? Is there any on my face?

—Yes, let me get it for you.

Of course, that was an excuse for his thumb to brush against her skin softly, all the while gracing her with a lovely smile. On the other hand, she couldn’t help but feel disappointed as soon as he touched her. His fingers were as cold as the rest of the world.

He noticed something was up, but didn’t say anything as he retreated. In that moment, Narumi’s friends arrived…

…and I shall rewind a little before that moment.

Barely five minutes earlier, Narumi was sitting inside a café with Hope and Mary. They were childhood friends, though Mary began attending a different school a couple of years ago, so the three of them always met on Fridays to chat a bit while eating junk food –mostly sweets.

—Hooooope, I love that colour on your eyes!— Mary then said, staring at them amazed.

—Me too— she blushed—. I wish they’d stick to this hair colour forever.

She was one of those people whose eyes reflected her soulmate’s hair colour. Apparently, her soulmate enjoyed changing it really often, so they never knew what her irises would look like the next day. Hope had been born with golden eyes, although at around 15 years old they changed to bright pink and they never stopped changing ever since.

That particular day, though, they looked light blue with a minty undertone. Just like the hair of a man that walked past the café in that exact moment.

—Girls…

Her voice was shaking. Narumi got a text from Segis right then and invited her to join them, so she couldn’t focus much on what was going on.

—Hope…! Is that him?!— Mary was bouncing on her seat.

—It could be— she responded, still shocked.

—But don’t stay there! C’mon!

Mary had to drag Hope out, seen as she was too terrified to move. Of course, that fear went away with her friend’s encouraging words and she soon found herself excitedly following that stranger down the street to ask him if he was her soulmate. Smooth Hope is smooth.

Narumi paid the food before getting out, still chatting to Segismunda. Segis was telling her how she’d just gotten out of her theatre rehearsal with a mate, so Narumi told her the address of the café and waited for them outside. Since she was wearing gloves, she shot bored glances around without even realizing that a red ribbon was materializing around the pinky finger on her right hand. She also wasn’t aware of the fact that the other end of said ribbon was laced around the pinky finger of the man whose friend was speaking to Hope and Mary in that very same moment. He was just as uninterested in that conversation as Narumi was on waiting, his hand resting inside the pocket of his tailored, very well fitting pants. I mean, look at that ass. Sorry. Got carried away.

Anyway. That was the first time they were close enough for the ribbon to materialize, yet neither realized. Frustrating, ha? Just wait and see.

Upon clearing out the misunderstanding, the two men left and Mary and Hope got back to where her friend was.

—Well, who would have guessed that that was his natural hair colour?— Mary then tried to break the ice, but Hope was upset at that moment.

—It wasn’t him… who is it, then? Who the hell has their hair coloured like this?!? God, I’m never going to find him…

—W-what if it is… a _her_?

Those stuttering words caused Hope’s curiosity. She glanced in the direction towards which Mary was pointing, and she saw a fairly good-looking man kissing Narumi’s hand. After he let go of it, a figure was revealed in the middle: a girl with the brightest smile she’d ever seen and whose hair matched her eyes beyond perfection.

Hope had forgotten how to speak. Mary dragged her to Narumi’s side and they all introduced each other and blah blah blah, but when Segismunda –that was the angel’s name– complimented Hope’s eyes, she thought she’d died.

—Aaaaaawww, you’re blushing! You’re so cuuute~! Can I adopt you?— she giggled while hugging her, and Hope died again. Poor thing.

—Y-yes, you can.

—Good! From now on, we’re best friends.

The five of them spent a lovely evening. Segis held Hope’s hand all the time and talked mostly with her, while Zen turned out to be great company to the two ladies remaining. Mary noticed a not-so-subtle flirting from him especially directed towards Narumi, though her friend was oblivious as always. Also, she knew that if Zen wasn’t _the one_ , she wouldn’t waste any time on a romantic relationship. There were too many feelings at stake –let me explain that, just a sec.

It was taboo for people to date someone other than their soulmate. The few who did risked one of the partners finding their true soulmate and leaving them with a broken heart, which usually happened sooner or later. Some people also hated having their fates dictated to them, so they renounced their soulmate bonds. If they could, they got rid of them. If they couldn’t, they simply ignored them.

Dinner time came and went by fairly quickly. Segismunda fed Hope with her own fork, thus making the other three feel as if they were interrupting a date or something. They were glad to know that Segis would be accompanying Hope to her house, so Zen and Narumi made sure that Mary got home safe before heading to their respective places.

Zen was happy to have a bit of time alone with Narumi. He gentlemanly offered her his jacket even though it wasn’t cold outside and she was wearing a coat. She embarrassedly took it, though it didn’t do much.

—So, uhm… can I ask you something kind of personal?— he finally dared to talk.

—Sure, although I might not reply.

—Have you… have you found your soulmate yet?

She shook her head and Zen smiled on the inside, impeccably maintaining a cool façade on the outside.

—And do you have any idea of who it might be?

She shook her head again, her frustration very obvious. He felt bad for her, seen as he knew what it was like.

—Well… I think… I think you might be my soulmate.

Narumi wasn’t ready for that. She looked at him completely bewildered, and knew he meant it as soon as she saw how colourful his cheeks looked right then. He was also avoiding eye contact with her, which made her drive her eyes away as well.

—Why would you think that?

He sighed. In a world where you could have any kind of connection to your destined one, he had made sure to research all the possible ways in which it might’ve happened so that he was fully prepared when his time came. He knew he could have just one symptom, or lots of them, or none. He knew that some symptoms were there since the minute you were born, whereas others were triggered by special events –such as encounters or birthdays. He also knew that soulmate bonds didn’t necessarily have to be reciprocal. It terrified him to think that that might be the case with them, though he still had to try.

—I had never smelled anything until I saw you. I also started tasting things you’d eaten, such as chocolate.

—So… that’s how you knew?— he nodded and Narumi hesitated—. I’ve… I’ve always been cold. I have the feeling that it’ll stop once I meet my soulmate, but nothing’s changed so far. Not even when I met you… sorry.

—You have nothing to apologize for— he smiled and she grinned back—. About those temperature things, I heard that some people triggered the change with a kiss. Maybe, it could… it could work, if you want to try… I MEAN, not on the lips, of course, it can be on the cheek.

Narumi knew that he was being honest, seen as she’d done her research as well. However, she never thought asking for kisses to random strangers was the best idea, but if Zen was offering it… she was curious, after all. And a kiss on the cheek barely meant anything, more so if it was just a test.

—Fair enough. Let’s try.

They stopped, as they’d already arrived to Narumi’s door. She tilted her face a bit and Zen leant in, nervous while he pressed his lips softly on her skin. He pulled away with shiny eyes, excited to see whether it had worked or not. Narumi shook her head, a bit disappointed.

—I’m still cold…

Zen patted the top of her head fondly; he was sad that she wasn’t the one, but at least now he had someone who felt the same way he did. He could settle with just being understood.

—But wait— she widened her eyes all of a sudden—. If you had those symptoms… maybe you _have_ met your soulmate already!

—What…?

Zen was confused, although it all made sense. If it wasn’t Narumi, who was it? There were loads of people in that spot when he’d seen her, so it had to be one of those. The thing is… who?

—I’ll help you find them. We can keep an eye on what people eat all around us, and whenever you taste something other than your food you can tell me and we can look for the one who might be eating that! We can also tell Segis, Hope and Mary just in case!

He was astonished by her excitement, but he agreed with a shy smile. She hugged him and promised him that they’d find his soulmate before entering her place, and he looked to the sky with renewed energy.

_“I’ll help you find yours too, Narumi.”_

And that was the beginning of their friendship.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, magnificent descendants of the serendipities in the Universe! Since chapter 1 was a bit more on the introductory side, ~~and since I'm such an impatient little shit~~ , I decided to upload chapter 2 a bit earlier than usual! I'm also really happy with how this one came out, so I hope you like it as well. As always, comments and kudos are far more than appreciated! Happy reading! <3

By the time Yuuki arrived home, she had already finished her chocolate bar. She quickly checked on her sister to see if she was alright before entering her own room and dropping on the bed, exhausted.

It had been an average day, though she was happy it was finally Friday. She had joined a club of art critics from school in order to improve her skills and she was more than willing to start, but that day they’d only done boring presentations and stuff. All the members had to pick an area to focus on, so she picked theatre –of course.

After a bit of procrastination with her mobile phone, Yuuki got up and sat on her desk to do some research on the musicals and plays that the club had recommended her. Something shiny caught her eye, and when she looked to her right she saw the note burning.

—WHAT THE FUCK!?!?!?!

She was about to smash her backpack on it, but the fire simply finished without spreading anywhere else. She sighed. Had it happened already? She remembered the words that could be read on it:

_“~You’ll bump into your soulmate, you clumsy little shit~”_

Apparently, she had been born holding that note on her tiny baby fingers –gross, right? It was clean, don’t worry. It was also as useful as nipples on a man, seen as Yuuki bumped into men, women, traffic signs, buildings and vehicles on a daily basis. Damn it, sassy Universe.

She couldn’t do shit about it with that information alone, so she returned to her previous plans and only got up right on time for dinner. She ate, delighted by the taste of one of her favourite dishes, and didn’t get up from the table until she was fully satisfied. Yuuki then relaxed a bit on her room, taking some more notes of the musical she had started watching earlier that evening before yawning, which was her cue to call it a night.

She was calmly peeing when the taste of beer flooded her mouth. Yuuki made a funny face before wrinkling her nose in disgust, but the flavour wouldn’t leave. As soon as she was done with the toilet, she jumped towards her toothbrush and tried to rub the unpleasant taste away.

In that same city, underneath the starred sky, Zen was deep in thought with a beer can in his hand when he felt some minty toothpaste flavour flooding his mouth. He drank a bit more of beer to try and get rid of the mint, but it only came in stronger than before.

—Tsch.

Zen left the can nearby, although he soon thought of what that situation meant. He smiled and grabbed his cellphone.

 **Zen:** _I think she doesn’t like beer._

The message arrived to Narumi’s phone, who by then was profoundly asleep. She unconsciously smiled.

She was there again. That forest, that lake, the moon above her and the red string lost in between those same old trees. Right on time, she saw his figure approaching the place where they had met ever since they were children and greeted him with a smile full of light.

—Good night, Narumi.

—Good night, Jumin.

It always started like that. He sat next to her and they both revelled on the fact that they had a whole night ahead just for the two of them. Those first moments were usually thrilling, but also bittersweet: they only remembered each other while they were dreaming. They both knew that, as soon as they opened their eyes the following morning, they’d have no memories of each other. It was a sweet torture, seen as they knew each other’s addresses but couldn’t meet in real life because that information remained locked inside those dreams.

They talked, telling each other about their respective days, and Narumi stared at the red string connecting her to him before boldly taking his hand. Far from rejecting her, Jumin smiled and squeezed it fondly.

—He thought he was my soulmate— Narumi narrated in regards to her encounter with Zen—. I was kind of sad to realize that he wasn’t, but now I regret thinking that way.

Jumin didn’t respond. Instead, he lifted their clutched hands and kissed her knuckles softly. She blushed, feeling his warm lips on her skin, and let her head rest on his shoulder.

She never felt cold when they were together. Jumin knew that she only felt warm beside him, which did nothing but marvel him: to the world, he seemed like a cold-hearted man. For her, however, he was anything but that. It was a delightful irony. He surely didn’t feel like himself when he was around her either.

—Two girls stopped us today at the street, while I was with V— he then said. Narumi closed her eyes to focus on his deep, soothing voice—. One of them asked him whether he dyed his hair often, so I assumed she thought they were soulmates. V was confused, seen as those things usually happen to me instead.

Jumin had talked about that before: how he was used to women faking soulmate bonds with him, desperately seeking his attention. Some had approached him with fake notes that opportunely stated the C&R heir was their one and only. Some others had tried the hair and eye trick, both telling him that they’d been born with grey hair or roundly swearing how their eyes had been black from the very first moment they’d been brought to life. A few of them had gone as far as to tie a red ribbon on their pinkies to make him believe he’d found them.

He smirked to all of them and played around a bit, attempting to see how long they’d hold the lie for and which pathetic moves they’d use next. After a while of seeing them stutter, he’d just dismiss them with a few harsh words and a sigh. Of course none of those tricks worked on him. The hair and eye colour, the red lace… they were no more than obvious lies, for he could not see beyond white, black and grey.

That was different inside his dreams. He knew colours thanks to Narumi. His eyes always lingered on her bright orange hair, amazed by that incredible shade. He caressed it with adoration and felt her moving closer.

Narumi was about to comment the anecdote he’d just told her when she opened her eyes all of a sudden.

—Two girls… one of them blonde, the other one short with curly hair?— Jumin, still a bit lost in thought, nodded and she jumped on the spot—. Jumin, they are my friends! They were with me when they saw that guy…! I guess it was V, oh my God, WE WERE SO CLOSE!

His eyes were now showing as much shock as hers. He stuttered.

—Where were you if not with them?

—I was in front of a café nearby, waiting for some more friends. OH MY GOD. You were there… so close…

She wanted to cry. She felt frustrated and helpless, and seeing her so sad was killing Jumin. He hugged her and she embraced him back, burying her face in his chest.

—My dear, if we were this close today, we’ll surely have more encounters in the future. We must be patient. There’s nothing more we can do but wait.

—I wish it weren’t that way…

—It could be worse— he reasoned, and she lifted her head to look at him, still pouting a bit. He grinned to her cute expression—. It could go as far as to not even have each other through these dreams. Would you prefer that?

—No…

—Me neither.

They remained there, arms locked around each other as Narumi closed her eyes while focusing on his smell and warmth. She loved the feeling of not shivering all through the night, and the mere thought of getting to share a bed with Jumin –not on a dirty way only, remember this is fluffy– in real life once they met was sometimes the only thing giving her strength to keep on going with her life. The two of them often wondered what it would be like to wake up and see each other next to them, and neither could wait for that to happen.

The sun was slowly rising, which made Narumi’s heart beat faster. She shot Jumin a sad glance and saw that same sadness on his grey eyes.

—I want to keep dreaming— she whispered, caressing his face softly.

—I know. Me too.

They held hands whilst hugging, and the last thing Narumi felt were her soulmate’s lips pressing against her forehead. Soon after that, she opened her eyes.

She always felt sad and uneasy when she woke up. She thought maybe it was because she loved sleeping, but there was something else. There had to be something else…

Narumi sighed, shivering under the four layers of blankets and sheets. Well, at least it was Saturday. She got a hand out to grab her gloves and quickly put them on under the blankets: even if she didn’t feel much of a difference regarding temperature, she’d fall sick very easily if she didn’t use an exaggerate amount of clothing. Luckily, she could still use her phone with those special gloves on, so she went through the messages she’d gotten and smiled to Zen’s.

 **Narumi:** _Then don’t drink it until further notice  
That is, unless you want to make the poor thing suffer._

 **Zen:** _I’ll be a good boy, don’t worry ;)_

 **Narumi:** _I’m proud of you :D_  
The girls and I are going for a walk today, do you want to join us?  
We can think of strategies to get you closer to your soulmate  <3

 **Zen:** _Sounds good to me, especially since I’ll get to see you again ;)_

Narumi giggled, amused by Zen’s flirting. It was obvious that he didn’t mean anything beyond that, more so after the talk they’d had the previous night, so it wasn’t awkward or anything. She created a group chat for the five of them –Mary, Hope, Segis, Zen and herself– and they decided on the time and place for their meeting. When it was settled, Narumi jumped off her bed and browsed her closet rapidly, putting on anything to get rid of that infernal freezing temperature even if it was just a bit. She’d have to stay strong. There wasn’t any other way.

On the other hand, Jumin woke up as dull as always. He found Elizabeth the 3rd next to his leg and reached out to caress her soft fur. She yawned and after a while opened her big, round eyes to stare at him. He wondered how it’d be like to see the real Elizabeth 3rd; he’d been told she had blue eyes where he saw grey, a pink nose and tongue where he only managed to distinguish lighter grey.

A blur came to him, a reminiscence of what he had probably dreamt that night. A… colour, maybe? Bright, lively and passionate; he thought that, if fire had any colour other than grey, it had to be that one.

He let out a sad smile. His eyes unconsciously wandered on his left hand, searching for who knows what. He heaved a sigh, gave himself a couple more minutes and then got up, ready to start another boring day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you very much to my dearest Alice Carroll for lending me Yuuki! She's all hers, and the fanfiction in which she starres is simply wonderful. I highly recommend it, especially if you love Zen!  
> Now, regarding the chapter itself, I really hope you liked it <3 I had thought of several ways for Jumin and Narumi's bond to work, though I think it ended up being pretty cute and a bit tragic. Next chapter I'll present you with more bonds, hope you like them!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good day, honey! Today's chapter is mostly about Saeyoung's and Zen's plots, so shout-out to all the Saeyoung and Zen lovers out there! You're all beautiful and your baes deserve all the love <3 I hope you enjoy reading, and as always, thank you for investing your time/kudos/comments here <3

Saeran watched his brother expressionless. He had his tongue outside his mouth while he focused his efforts on creating the perfect paper airplane, something he hadn’t done in quite a long time. Maybe it was the Monday boredom taking over him. He huffed: even if they were sitting in the back of the class, the teacher would end up catching him in the act if he didn’t behave. Not that Saeran cared about that, though. Tsch.

Saeyoung finished his masterpiece and waited for the right time to throw it, but the teacher wouldn’t stop talking to the classroom. He was growing more and more impatient by the minute when someone finally asked a really dumb question that forced the teacher to write on the blackboard. That’s when Saeyoung aimed at Yuuki, who was further in the front, and threw the paper airplane towards her.

It flew in that direction for a whole second before deciding by itself that it didn’t want to go there. To Saeyoung’s amazement, the airplane turned around 180 degrees and flew straight to Mary Goatkeeper.

She almost screamed, seen as the poor thing didn’t expect it. She held the airplane in her hands and searched for the guilty being, quickly finding Saeyoung covering his mouth. His bright red cheeks gave him away.

Mary sighed but smiled, amused, and opened the airplane when she realized there was something written on the inside.

**“Help me prepare a surprise for Saeran’s birthday! Let’s stay after class  
Signed, sealed, delivered, 707”**

She gave him a thumbs up and he responded back with a mischievous grin. They had been friends since Mary entered that school, but Saeyoung still felt a bit shy when it came to being around her by himself. He thought maybe he liked her a bit, but he didn’t want to delve into those feelings any further. Of course, that was before the airplane incident.

He built another one, feeling Saeran’s fed up eyes on him. He smiled to his brother widely before sending the airplane through the window. As expected, 707’s rocket –that’s what the vehicle was called– flew freely out of the classroom for about three seconds before swiftly entering back in and crashing violently against Mary Goatkeeper’s head. Saeyoung was amazed, poor Mary was just confused. She opened that new airplane.

**“707’s rocket on a special secret mission!”**

Mary looked back at his friend, bewildered. He just winked at her, his insides screaming: was she his soulmate?! No way it could mean that, right?!?

The excitement quickly left room for despair. Saeyoung sank into his seat, knowing all to well he would never be good enough for a girl like Mary. He remembered his situation at home, his whole life, and just knew. He wouldn’t tell her about what he’d just discovered, but rather let it go unnoticed until she found someone better. Someone who actually deserved to be by her side.

As soon as the day was over, Saeyoung rapidly approached Yuuki to ask her if she could hang out with Saeran and distract him while he prepared some surprises for him. She agreed to it and took Saeran out of the classroom, looking for Yoosung before the three of them headed to her place to study. Mary then neared Saeyoung with an excited shine on her eyes.

—So, have you got any ideas?

—God 707 always has ideas! Can we eat out so that I can tell you about them?

She agreed to that plan and they bought some hamburgers on their way to a park, where they ate while talking. Saeyoung told her he wanted his brother to have a proper cake, though he couldn’t bake, but Mary fortunately could and would do it. She invited him over on Friday to bake together, and he excitedly accepted it.

After that, there wasn’t much planning left to do. They discussed a few details while Saeyoung swung on a swing. Mary sat on one too, but the poor thing slipped right on the floor before she could get ahold of its chains and was left giggling on the pebbles, a few tears of pain and embarrassment on her eyes. Saeyoung was about to check on her when he felt a pang on his elbow. He rolled up his sleeves and discovered a wound there.

—What…

—I’m fine, I’m fine— Mary got up right away, still laughing and panting while she glanced at her own, wounded elbow—. It’s just a scratch, I’m so clums… hey, what’s that?

—Nothing— Saeyoung jumped and turned around, covering his arm in the process, but Mary had already seen it. She grabbed his arm and searched for the wound, which was already disappearing.

—H-how…?

They looked at each other utterly confused. Mary felt her own wound healing just as fast, which was anything but natural. A thought crossed her mind then, and his blush just confirmed it.

—You’re my soulmate…

He slurred on his words, trying to recompose himself and return to his false confidence. However, before anything else could happen, Mary hugged him so tight that he couldn’t –and didn’t– want to let go.

—I know what you’ve been through, Saeyoung— she whispered on his chest, about to cry—. I know everything.

He hadn’t expected that. He let out a gasp, suddenly feeling all the guilt pilling on his shoulders, and crumbled to the floor. Mary held him against her and respected his moments of grief while attempting to repress her own sobs.

She knew everything. Ever since she was a child, she’d felt every single wound on her own skin, every hit, every concusion. She’d waken up in the middle of countless nights crying, her body aching because of a brutal beating that someone was suffering somewhere else. She had tried to conceal the bruises from her family, though some of them were too big to hide. Her mother had intervened at some point, asking her who was doing that and compelling her to not be scared. When she confessed she didn’t know how it was happening, they determined that it was probably the bond with her soulmate.

Her whole family and her friends knew about it and were ready to take Mary’s soulmate in with arms wide open, understanding that no one deserved to be so miserable. The fact that the miserable one was cheerful, dorky Saeyoung was painfully crushing Mary’s chest, who, in turn, embraced him even tighter.

—I’m sorry— he managed to say, his words muffled against her chest. Had it been any other occasion, they both would’ve probably given more thought to how they were positioned. However, there was too much burdened past to read any sexual implications.

—Why are you apologizing?

—You shouldn’t have gone through any of this.

—You didn’t choose it. You suffered it, Saeyoung, you’re not to blame here!

Mary couldn’t believe she had had to say those words out loud. He looked so sad then, in between her arms, and he seemed to think that being physically abused was something he deserved. She retreated enough to look at his face and caressed his tears away.

—Saeyoung, we can take you out of that horrible house. You and your brother. If your parents are doing that to you…

—My mother and her boyfriend— he admitted. She was shocked to see him opening up about his family, but that made her happy somehow.

—They won’t hurt you anymore, I promise— Mary kissed his hair and Saeyoung felt a warmth flooding his chest. He never imagined it’d come a day in which he’d feel that way—. You’re turning eighteen this Saturday, so from then on you and Saeran will come live with us.

—I don’t… We can’t… I don’t want to impose…

—Saeyoung!— she pursed her lips and cupped his face with her hands—. Listen to me: you have no choice. You are coming with us. I’m not going to let them hurt you any longer.

—What about your parents?— he asked shyly.

—They know. My mother told me that you’d come with us as soon as I found you. We even prepared a room for you in our place— Saeyoung’s eyes widened and she smiled tenderly—. My parents also said that they’d pay for your therapy in case you wanted it. We’ll protect you and Saeran, Saeyoung. You have a family now.

It was too good to be true. Mary kneeled on the floor with him and hugged him again, both soothed by each other’s company; it took them a while to relax and recompose, but when they finally did, Mary led him to Yuuki’s place, where everyone else was.

She received them with a chocolate milk-shake that she wouldn’t share, although she let them stay on her room with Yoosung and Saeran and the five of them studied for an upcoming test. Mary and Saeyoung had decided to tell Saeran everything on the walk home, and tried to act as normal as possible in the meantime.

Yuuki’s stomach was already asking her for some more chocolate and she couldn’t concentrate. A swift touch on her skin startled her then. Her eyes darted to her left arm and she discovered words appearing on it. Another soulmate bond? Was it linked to the same person who only seemed to drink beer and smoke cigarettes? She huffed and waited until the words started appearing to read the whole thing:

_“Sensitive, clever, well-mannered, considerate, passionate, charming, as kind as I’m handsome, and heir to a throne?”_

She recognized the lyrics of Agony, a song from the musical Into The Woods, and mischievously smirked while rapidly reaching out for her pen. She partially erased the word _kind_ and substituted it with _dick_. Wow, so mature, Yuuki.

She went on with her life soon after that, unaware of how Zen was practicing with the rest of the crew for the school theatre. He was rehearsing his lines, still not knowing fully well the lyrics to some of the songs, and even though he usually would’ve never tainted his spotless skin with pen ink, he needed to do so in order to focus on his acting. Holding papers in front of him broke the magic sometimes.

—From the top! Agony!— the director ordered.

They all took their places and became delighted by the princes’ voices… right up until _that_ moment. Again, so mature, Yuuki.

Zen didn’t even realized what he had said until the whole crew laughed for about fifteen minutes straight. He then checked his arm and realized the ~~intentional~~ typo. It was too obvious that the handwriting was different from his, so he furiously headed to the little fridge the theatre had and gulped down an awful lot of beer at once. He smirked when the toothpaste flavour kicked in and kept on drinking, unbothered, while the rest of the crew called it a day because they were too busy laughing to continue rehearsing.

From then on, the rest of the evening and night became a battle of flavours for the two of them. Yuuki decided at one point that it was not worth wasting delicious chocolate when she’d be unable to taste it properly, whereas Zen simply felt a bit guilty –and too drunk– to keep going. They both went to sleep that night wondering what they’d done to deserve such fate.

Saeran and Saeyoung followed Mary to her place. She wouldn’t let them return to their own home, and even though Saeran felt a bit uneasy with the new arrangement, Saeyoung hadn’t stopped feeling warm and fuzzy and he surely didn’t want to let that go. Mary went ahead to inform her parents about the situation; immediately, Saeyoung found himself at her door, staring at her mother with a shy look.

—Welcome home, darlings. Come on in.

She hugged them both with a love only a mother could offer, and Saeyoung couldn’t believe his luck. His eyes watered when he saw Saeran reluctantly giving in to her embrace as well, and Mary took his hand and shot him a smile.

—I assume Mary’s explained you the situation, so don’t worry about anything else. Tomorrow, I’ll go with Mary’s father to your place and we’ll pick up your stuff. Is there anything you especially want to retrieve?

Saeyoung felt a lump on his throat when he shook his head. He saw Saeran imitating him as well and felt saddened by the fact that they were utterly rootless, detached from the world.

—We won’t miss anything from there.

—Then all that’s left is for us to look forward. Don’t worry, boys. We’ll create good memories together.

That was the first night Mary slept knowing that her significant other was safe and sound. She couldn’t wait for a lifetime like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaahh, sorry for the angst! >.< I hope the happy ending was worth the pain, and I can promise this is not the end of beautiful things happening to the Choi twins, they deserve so many hugs I can't even T__T Also… Zen, poor thing xD *pats his head*


	4. Chapter 4

—Narumi, can I ask you a favour?

—Sure— she responded while distractedly nibbling on her lunch.

Zen looked around, thankful that there wasn’t anyone else nearby, before taking off his shirt. Narumi choked on her food.

—Can you check my back to see if there’s anything written, please?

His fed up, impotent tone confused Narumi, who hurried to do what he’d asked. She immediately giggled and touched a spot between his shoulders, a bit lower down his spine.

—You have a penis there.

Zen grumpily huffed and tried to erase it himself, but his arms wouldn’t reach. Narumi got some tissues and water to get rid of the ink right away and he thanked her when she was done, putting his shirt back on.

—My soulmate is a pain in the ass. The other day I spent the whole morning walking around with a poorly drawn shit on my forehead without even knowing— he sighed and sat next to his friend—. Is she five years old or something? God…

—Maybe it’s a he…— Narumi teased him with a smirk, but his terrified eyes made her feel bad. She patted Zen’s shoulder and entered on nagging mode—. Anyway, she probably wouldn’t do those things if you stopped drinking beer like I told you to.

—Revenge— he muttered, to what Narumi sighed.

—Why don’t you try to make amends with her?— he furrowed his brow to her suggestion, interested—. You could eat some chocolate. Maybe then she’ll stop painting dicks and such all over your body.

—I have to stay healthy, chocolate is way too greasy for me. I don’t want to get pimples!!

He sounded so outraged that Narumi let out a soft laugh, to which he could do nothing but smile. They had become really good friends in a short span of time: she was deeply committed to searching Zen’s soulmate along his side, whereas he treasured her like a sister. At some point he honestly felt bad over thinking that she’d never find a soulmate since she was too pure and good for anyone else. For now, he was happy being the one who kept all the scrub away from her.

—Oh, by the way— she then said, sipping some water before continuing—. I know I promised I’d watch you and Segis rehearsing this evening, but something happened and Mary needs me. I will try to come by after we’re done, though.

—It’s okay, we’re also rehearsing on Thursday. Just come whenever you want to.

—Yay! Thank you for understanding— she smiled before excitedly proceeding to discuss _Into The Woods_ with him. They both loved the musical and Zen made sure to teach her a few techniques to improve her singing; as soon as her voice sounded a bit better she squealed and clapped happily –although the sound was muffled by her everlasting gloves.

Zen patted her head and they both kept on singing and talking, unaware of those two people who were smiling as much as them –or maybe even more– on the other side of the campus.

—Hop-hop, you sing with the most incrediblest voice I’ve ever heard!

Segismunda clapped excitedly before dragging Hope down to the grass with her. The curly haired girl blushed so hard and so quickly it hurt, more so when Segis pinched her cheeks with a bright grin. Her arms snaked around Hope and brought them closer together. The blue haired locuela smelled Hope’s hair, her eyes peacefully closed, while her partner’s heart beat like crazy: her face was buried on Segis’ boobs. Had she not been that worried about nosebleeding too hard, she would’ve most likely smirked evily.

These two dorks laughed more than they spoke, each of their sneaky glances a bit longer than the last. When their eyes met for good Segis held Hope’s chin with her fingers and contemplated her irises, utterly fascinated. Hope thought she’d never seen anything as pretty, which was the exact same thing going through Segis’ head.

—I just love your eyes, their amazing. I’d never seen them in that colour, oh my…

—It’s due to my soulmate bond— Hope boldly admitted, her blush intensifying.

—Oh…— Segis let go of her chin and stared elsewhere, quickly recomposing with a jump—. So, you’re into that?

—Into finding the love of my life? Yah— Hope stated sarcastically until she realized something. She bit her lip—. Why, don’t you want to know who your soulmate is?

—Nah, that’s bullshit. Life’s too big of an adventure to tie yourself to a person because who-knows-what decided so.

—You can live an adventurous life next to your loved one— Hope stated a bit too grumpily. Segis laughed.

—Yah, well, I just don’t care about that. I could only be interested in my soulmate if it were a flamingo.

That hurt. Hope got up and left, furious at first and then just miserable. She luckily heard Zen and Narumi singing a bit more of the musical and headed towards them.

—Hope, dear, what’s wrong?— Narumi abruptly got up and hugged her, which Hope thanked. Zen neared them as well and patted Hope’s head before excusing himself so that the girls could have a moment of privacy.

—Segis says she’d only want her soulmate if it were a flamingo!

Her friend’s sobs were breaking Narumi’s heart. She embraced her tighter and patiently listened to her rant, caressing her hair in a soothing manner.

—Well— she finally spoke after Hope calmed down a bit—, I’m sure she said those things because she doesn’t know it’s you. And to be honest, she seems to like you from the very first moment you two met. All she might need right now is time.

—She seemed too confident. What if that’s it for me? What if she just never wants to be with me and I’m left alone, knowing that she exists and doesn’t love me back?

—Then I’ll help you cosplay a flamingo and she will be completely unable to resist you!— Hope was still too sad to laugh at that joke, but Narumi caressed her face while cleaning her tears with a tissue—. Sweetie, everything will be alright. She’d be dumb not to want you, just give the both of you time.

Hope nodded and buried herself into Narumi’s arms again, who guided her back to the classroom when the bell sounded. They both spent the rest of the day next to each other and headed to Mary’s place together after school.

—What do you think happened?

—I have no idea. She told me she’d go to school today, so I don’t think she’s sick or anything.

—I hope whatever it is, it’s good.

And indeed it was. Mary opened the door for them with bright eyes and a smile that nothing could conceal. The three of them got inside and met two boys who were nervously waiting on the sofa.

—I’ll make the introductions: Narumi, Hope— she pointed at both of them, her voice a bit shaky—, these are Saeran and his twin brother Saeyoung, who is my soulmate.

Both girls widened their eyes, immediately understanding. Narumi hid a pout right on time, remembering Mary’s pain and feeling as sad as relieved. Hope was having similar emotions, but she faced them by jumping right into Saeyoung’s arms and stretching him until the poor thing could barely breathe.

—I’m so glad to know you, welcome!!

Everyone giggled before the cute scene but Saeran, who awkwardly stared to his other side. Narumi then approached him and lent him her hand.

—Nice to meet you, Saeran.

He focused his grumpy eyes on her face for a split second, then just stretched her hand timidly. After all the hugs he’d gone through all of a sudden, he was thankful to that girl for not forcing herself on him as well. That was up until Hope landed on him, almost making him lose balance and all.

—Oh my God, Hope, don’t kill the twins!!— Mary was a bit too concerned over their well-being, and her friend was too koala-alike at that moment to care.

Narumi then neared Saeyoung with a tender smile and hugged him carefully, seen as she’d realized he wasn’t reluctant to that kind of touch.

—I hope Mary’s taken good care of you. You two will be very happy together.

Nope, Saeyoung wasn’t going to cry. He looked at Mary from the corner of his eyes, feeling again thankful and whole, and smiled into the embrace.

The five of them had a lovely evening getting to know each other. No one talked or asked about the brothers’ past: Saeyoung’s bond with Mary was all the information everyone needed to respect and protect the twins.

The sun was already setting when Narumi and Hope left. They excitedly discussed the evening’s events, extremely happy now that their dear Mary had found her way to Saeyoung.

—He’s sooooooo cute! Have you seen the way he looks at her?

—Yes, and he always blushes when she smiles at him— Narumi answered. Hope nodded vigorously.

—And Saeran’s so cute too. He seems shy, though, but I think he’ll open up eventually.

—Yes! Ah, I’m just glad that the nightmare’s over for the three of them.

They sighed while waiting outside the school for Zen and Segis, who were getting out of rehearsal right then. They remained there for a bit, talking until they decided it was time to go home.

Zen accompanied Narumi, who got a chocolate bar from her purse and took bits of it from time to time. Zen was actually telling her that he had had no further problems with her soulmate that day, and she realized his sneaky glances in no time.

—If she’s behaved that well, don’t you want to reward her?

Narumi was offering him a piece of chocolate. With a yielding sigh, he accepted it and placed it inside his mouth. It slowly melted on his tongue, and he could reluctantly understand why she liked it that much. Narumi patted his shoulder proudly and Zen grinned.

A tingling sensation on his wrist after a while caught his attention.

_“More”_

Zen huffed, shaking his head with a grin. Narumi saw it and giggled while lending him another piece of chocolate.

—Okay, but no more! Pimples!!

That’s what he wrote in his arm after Yuuki furiously underlined her previous “More”. Narumi found their interactions hilarious, but as soon as she saw the next message on his skin she sighed.

—She’s so cute! She thanked you!

Zen couldn’t repress the crooked smile lighting his beautiful features. He patted his friend’s head and they hugged before saying goodbye. On his way home, he pulled out a cigarette and was about to light it when he remembered the writing on his arm. He stared at it with fond eyes and a silly smile. The cigarette dropped to the floor as he returned home.

The sky was darker when the other two friends got to Segis’ door. They hadn’t discussed Hope’s anger from earlier, but Segis had somehow miraculously behaved better than usual. They had been holding hands and the curly-haired decided that was enough for her, at least for the moment. She’d settle and wait, and she’d make that marvellous creature fall for her.

—Uhm… can you wait here for a sec?— Segis asked her all of a sudden.

Hope nodded, confused, and watched as her oblivious and thick beloved ran into her home. A few seconds later, she raced outside and carelessly left a golden, heart-shaped pendant on Hope’s hand.

—What is this?

—That’s… inside there’s supposedly a picture of my soulmate— she confessed. Hope’s heart stopped, both excited and scared, while Segis uncomfortably kept on talking—. I can’t open it until I do certain stuff.

—O-oh…

—So, uhm… I thought… Maybe I wouldn’t mind if it weren’t a flamingo, as long as it were… well, someone cool, I guess.

Segis had wanted to say “you”. Hope had wanted to hear “you”. Both settled for that, whatever. Hope noticed her friend’s tensed shoulders.

—I can help you open it, if you want to— she offered. Segis’ eyes shone brightly as she nodded.

—Thank you, Hop-hop! This will be so much fun!

She returned her the pendant and got in exchange a kiss on her cheek. Segismunda laughed when she realized how flustered Hope was and kissed her other cheek.

—See you tomorrow!

“That is, if I don’t die first.”

Spoiler alert: Hope wouldn’t die. There were too many wonderful things ahead of her, and she wouldn’t miss them for anything.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An another week went by! Hello, beautiful reader, go on and enjoy the reading, please! <3

Narumi woke up with a strange sensation on her forehead, as if someone had kissed it. Had it been her mother?

She sighed, hurrying to put on her gloves. Some days felt even colder, if that was possible. She remembered that one time she’d gone to the beach with her family and had seen everyone almost naked while she was under a layer of coats and scarves and still shacking. It was moments like that when she felt like an outsider, some sort of alien that didn’t belong anywhere.

Narumi had fervently hated her soulmate bond until she’d learned about Mary’s, which was clearly worse. Still, she wished to have one as cool as Hope’s, or just simple, like a red string. Anything but the cold.

There was no use in complaining, so Narumi sighed again and checked her phone. She smiled to Zen’s angry texts.

 **Zen:** _“She thought I was eating vegetables to mess with her and now she won’t stop writing stuff about my smoking habits on my body!!  
Gaaaaaahh! T_T”_

 **Narumi:** _“Be strong, Zen xD  
Have you tried eating some chocolate?”_

 **Zen:** _“I told you: pimples!!!  
This is war, I’m getting the green peppers out  
REVEEEEEEEEEEEEENGE”_

 **Narumi:** _“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!”_

These two would end up killing each other.

Narumi rushedly got dressed before heading to Zen’s place. He was too stubborn and proud to suggest a truce; for the looks of it, so was his soulmate. During a couple of days without incidents they’d asked each other their least favourite meal to avoid unpleasant flavours, which Narumi approved, but the fact that Zen was now using that information against his soulmate was not Narumi-approved. Bad boy, Zen!

By the time she got there, Zen opened the door with fed up eyes and blurry ink all over his body. He was holding a can of beer, which Narumi immediately threw to the garbage.

—I brought low-fat chocolate cake, so you better eat it if you don’t want me to get mad at you.

—I’m the victim here, look! MY SKIN IS A MESS!

Narumi crossed her arms in front of her chest, not buying any of that bullshit. Zen was a great actor but he was not fooling anyone: he had eaten green pepper. He deserved that and more.

—Eat the chocolate cake, Zen. A few bites at least or she won’t stop.

Right on time, another sentence started to appear on the poor guy’s back. He just sat down, drank some water to clean his mouth from the gross combination of flavours and hesitantly took a bite of the cake.

The writing stopped.

Zen chewed, shivering to the thought of _pimples!!_ , but continued eating from the piece slowly and offered Narumi some as a thank you. She smiled and happily accepted a few bites.

After a couple of minutes, the ink started disappearing from Zen’s body. He grinned; it occurred to him that maybe his soulmate was having a shower, fully naked under the water, the liquid dripping all over her utterly and shamelessly wet skin, taking off the ink she’d dared to place there in the first place with a few, strong rubs of her sponge… or maybe even her bare _hands_ …

—Zen, why are you blushing that much?

—N-nothing…

Narumi let that one go and cleaned a bit of the kitchen mess that her friend had made while he showered too. Since it was Saturday morning and the twins’ birthday would be that evening, the two of them decided to have lunch together and Zen paid as a thank you for fixing his relationship with his damn soulmate. Narumi gracefully accepted, secretly hoping that his friend would stop being so stubborn and give both him and the poor girl on the other side of the bond a break.

By the way, speaking of giving breaks, Hope had no chill thanks to Segis.

—I found it!

The crazygoat that Segismunda was would’ve driven Hope insane if she weren’t so in love with her. Segis had a note that accompanied the pendant and in which she had the conditions to open it –which were pretty random. She had lost it, so it took her a few days to find it but she finally did, so in no time she had called Hope to let her know.

—I’m dressed, so we can go out and start the search!

—¡Ehtupendo! Come pick me up, I’m still in my pyjamas, hihi.

Needless to say, Hope actually ran as fast as she could to try and get there in time to see her friend changing. They didn’t live that close, but by the time she knocked on her door Segis opened startled. She had her bra and jeans on –fair enough.

—How the heck did you get here so fast, Hop-hop? Were you that willing to see me~?— Segismunda’s teasing tone alongside her non fully clothed torso had been worth all the running. Hope gathered her remaining strength to ask for a glass of water, which bought her more time to see her friend without a shirt on.

She followed Segis into her room while drinking sips, but almost spit out all the water when her friend took off her bra in front of her. She winked at her, which was all Hope needed to spit the water while blushing, and Segis let out a delightful laugh.

—Why are you so flustered, Hop-hop?— she innocently asked, moving painfully slow so that her breasts were fully exposed for as long as possible.

Hope wanted to answer, but she also wanted to throw herself onto Segis and show her what truly good sex felt like. However, she was paralized by her thoughts of not wanting to scare her away, as she’d already made progress with the whole soulmate pendant thing.

Segismunda finally got dressed and they both went out of her place, heading towards Mary’s for the party while talking about the note.

—So, the first thing is “Convencer a alguien de que haga la croqueta”. Hop-hop, get on the floor and roll.

—Whaaaaaaaaaaaat?!?! I’m wearing a dress— she pouted, puffing her cheeks while not really knowing whether Segis was telling the truth or just messing around with her.

—Pleaaaaaase, porfi, I need you to do it!! We can find a clean spot or something, please, pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase!

Of course, Hope caved in. They quickly headed to a park and Hope found a spot of nicely cut grass to lay herself upon. She rolled, giggling while doing so, and Segis squealed as she saw the words vanishing from the note.

—Just two to go, Hope! Yaaaaas!

—Okay, but I want a reward for my hard work— she muttered while getting up, shaking the fabric of her dress to get as much grass as she could off of it.

—Alright, buddy, what do you want?

—A kiss on the lips— she whispered. Segis complied but pulled away with a grin almost as soon as their lips met, which deepened Hope’s pouting.

Segismunda instantly began singing _Part of your World_ , knowing all too well that her friend wouldn’t be able to resist it. In the end, it was the two of them heading down the street while shamelessly singing out loud.

—What would I giiiiiiive if I could liiiiiiive out of these wateeeeeeers?

_That voice…_

—What would I payyyyyyy to spend a dayyyyyyy waaaarm ooooon the saaaaaaaand?

_That voice! That song!!_

Yoosung’s breathing was hitched. He looked around himself: was he hearing it only inside of his head or was she nearby?

His eyes widened as soon as he saw her, singing without a care in the world: her arms were open as she jumped around, her curls moving with each of her hops. Her voice sounded even better in person, and she was simply beautiful. Yoosung’s heart stopped when she and her friend noticed he wouldn’t stop looking at her.

He instantly stared at his feet, feeling too shy. However, that lasted for just a moment: it was now or never. With fists closed tightly, the cinnamon roll decided to go near them and apologize.

“I’m sorry if I made you nervous with my staring, it’s because you have a beautiful voice,” he repeated to himself.

—I-Im sorry if I made you nervous with m-my staring— he stuttered, blushing too hard to even look at her in the eye—, it’s just that you’re my soulmate.

WHAT?!?! WHY HAD HE SAID THAT?!? He widened his eyes and got even more nervous.

—I, I MEAN! I’ve heard you in my head every time you sang and I couldn’t miss the chance when I finally saw you in real life!

Oh, God. He was one of those. He couldn’t lie to his soulmate. Literally.

Hope blushed. She had to admit she felt somehow attracted to the guy, seen as he was so incredibly cute and bold. However, Segismunda was right beside her and… well, she was… her soulmate too? Maybe? And she maybe looked a bit annoyed? OMG, WAS SHE JEALOUS?

—Look, boy, we have no time for fate here. We gotta get to the twins’ party, right?

—I’m going to a twins’ party as well, what a coincidence!

Hope’s eyes darted between those two, unable to function properly. After a while of indecision and awkwardness, Yoosung spoke.

—I don’t want to bother you, so… could you maybe give me your number? We could talk about this another day…

—Okay, but… I must warn you, as for now I don’t think the bond is mutual— she admitted. Yoosung looked so heartbroken that Hope felt bad for him, so she made sure to smile at him and be extra kind. That only seemed to irritate Segismunda even more, which was killing her.

—What’s your name?

—Hope.

—I’m Yoosung.

As soon as they shook hands, they both felt something on their wrists: Hope saw a green star on her skin.

—Hope, does A.C. mean something to you?— Yoosung questioned hesitantly.

She took his wrist instantly and saw those purple initials there, knowing what they meant. The girl blushed as she let Yoosung examine her own tattoo as well, surprised at his yelp.

—It’s my symbol!

—It’s my pseudonym!

They gazed into each other’s eyes with curiosity and excitement. By then, there was no doubt that the bond was mutual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADfhoísognksvsdkfn, I really hope you liked this chapter! I'd be happy to read what you thought about it, especially with the whole Yoosung thing *^* As always, comments and kudos are more than appreciated, and thank you so much for your support so far!! <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning/evening/night, wonderful readers! Today's chapter was fun to write, so I hope it'll also be fun to read ^^ Thank you for your kudos and comments, they always make my day! <3

Everyone arrived on time to the party. Mary was exhausted over cooking way too much, but it had all been worth it: Saeyoung was holding her hand and speaking excitedly to her about how cool everything looked and she was about to give in to his pleas for cake.

—It just looks so taaaaasty, pleaaaaaaase, Mary, baby, my one and onlyyyyyyyy~!

—Aaaaahh, just wait until everyone’s here, please!

He lazily smiled and let his forehead rest on Mary’s. He hadn’t stopped feeling lucky and like floating ever since they discovered the bond that linked them together. Mary sighed, shy to the display in front of so many people, though she couldn’t resist hugging him and pecking his nose before taking care of the other guests.

Narumi and Zen were excitedly talking. She was proud of him because he’d agreed on eating a bit of the cake.

—Well, today I shouldn’t argue with you. It’s the least I can do after you saved my relationship with my annoying soulmate yet again.

—I wouldn’t have to save it if you listened to my advice— she nagged, to what he simply laughed. Zen always tried to be lovely to get away with his sins.

—I’ll try, I’ll try!— he lifted his hands in a surrendering manner—. But anyway, as a reward for bearing with me, I can take you on a ride with my baby tomorrow if you want to.

Narumi’s eyes widened. She was scared, poor thing was afraid of a lot of stuff, but she had always wanted to ride a motorbike. Saeran, who was nearby, couldn’t help but startle before the word and Zen noticed.

—Hey, birthday boy, do you like bikes as well?

—Yah— he admitted while getting closer to them, his eyes fixed on varying spots of the room.

—Do you want to come with us? We can take turns and we can also go for ice-cream later or anything!— Narumi kindly suggested, happy when she got a nod from the twin.

It’s a good time to talk about how poor Narumi couldn’t have ice-cream. She’d had it once but immediately fell sick because of the excesive cold. However, she was happy eating other kinds of sweets, so it’s something.

Saeyoung was ecstatic seeing his brother talking to other people: he joined in to see if he was comfortable, hugged him really tight for a few seconds and then glanced thankfully towards Narumi and Zen before going to the other side of the room to greet those three. Those _weird_ three.

—Yoosungieeeee!! Hopieeeeee!!— Saeyoung hugged both of them without realizing the faint blush on their faces, then proceeded to introduce himself to Segis—. Hi, I’m Saeyoung and I hope you brought a present for me!

His cheerful mood didn’t let Segismunda remain grumpy for longer.

—Pues claro que sí, hombre, but I’m expecting cake in return.

They both cheerfully got to know each other, which made them get a bit further from Yoosung and Hope. The cinnamon roll with perennial flushed cheeks glanced at her with a half-smile.

—I’m sorry if my singing was obnoxious— she blurted out then, her eyes avoiding his—. I know sometimes I sing way too much, and the fact that you learned _Part of your World_ by heart just because I was somewhere in your head singing it non-stop…

—No, no, don’t apologize!! I don’t mind at all— he rushed to say, his hand nearing Hope’s but not quite daring to grab it—. I actually loved it whenever I started hearing you again. It made me feel less lonely… and I thought that if you were singing you were probably happy, which made me happy as well.

Hope blushed and intertwined her fingers with his. That made her feel so good, yet so guilty… she didn’t want to cause Segismunda any pain, but what if they weren’t meant for each other? And her bond with Yoosung was clearly reciprocal, she couldn’t let it go to waste, could she?

—What other songs do you know?

—I heard you once singing _Her Voice_ , so I searched it and learned it— he admitted as proud as he was flustered. His sincere smile made Hope’s heart race—. I also know _If Only_ , especially the prince’s part.

Her eyes sparkled. She started singing and, when it was the prince’s turn, Yoosung almost forgot to join into the song, seen as he was completely lost on Hope’s blessed expression.

Segis stared at those two from afar, glad that at least Saeyoung’s company was distracting her. She luckily didn’t have time to think any further about it, because Yuuki arrived in that moment and they all gathered around the cake. Mary lit the candles as fast as she could, then the guests began singing for the birthday boys. Saeyoung had the dorkiest smile on his face, holding Mary’s hand with his left and Saeran’s with his right; his twin was blushing so hard that they almost missed the faint smile on his features.

Now, let’s move on to the important stuff: THE CAKE. It was delicious. Narumi and Yuuki moaned at the same time when they tried it; they stared at each other for a second before sitting together and commenting on how delicious that damn thing was. They became best friends in a matter of minutes, and Mary giggled when she saw them approaching her and hugging her really tight for –and I quote– “Creating such a fine and overwhelmengly perfect piece of art”.

Zen was nibbling on his own piece of cake while talking to Saeran, who was having an easier time opening up to him. They talked about their plans for the following day and, even though the twin wouldn’t admit it, he was looking forward to it.

Hope approached Segis and spent some time with her while Yoosung smiled like a fool and told everything to Saeyoung and Mary: they both were really happy with the soulmate boom that was happening, although Mary kept an eye on Segis a bit worried. She seemed to be fine, though, as cheerful as usual, but just in case…

Fortunately, there weren’t any problems. The twins seemed to be having a great time amongst old and new friends, and everyone else was being friendly. At one point, even Segismunda and Yoosung began talking amiably –which almost caused a nosebleed from Hope.

Narumi soon spoke with Yuuki about musicals, which led her to telling her new friend about Zen being at the school play. The three talked a lot about all the aspects of musicals, and everyone would’ve enjoyed the chat if it hadn’t been for Zen’s habit of constantly checking his arm. At one point, he excused himself and both girls looked at each other confused.

—I’m going to see if he’s okay, it’ll be just a second.

Yuuki nodded, already serving herself more cake, and Narumi neared a grumpy Zen.

—What’s up with you, did she write?

—She didn’t!!— he seemed outraged, which bewildered poor Narumi even more—. I ate cake knowing that she’d taste it and she didn’t even thank me!! Oh, wait, maybe something’s happened to her…

He looked pale and concerned now. Narumi looked for a pen on her purse and lent it to him when she found one.

—Here, ask her.

—Thank you!!

He quickly scribbled something on his very adored skin and awaited for an answer impatiently. Two fucking seconds passed.

—SHE’S NOT ANSWERING, Narumi, I’m telling you…

—Zeeeeeen…

—She’s not okay, what if she fell on the shower this morning and hit her head?

—Zen, please, don’t be dramatic!

—WHAT IF SHE HAD AN ACCIDENT AND HAD HER ARM AMPUTEE.

—ZEN— Narumi held his face with both her glov-I mean, hands—. STOP. Give her ten minutes at least, if she doesn’t answer by then tell me and we’ll think of something together. Alright?

—Narumi, what if she’s dead…?

—Oh my God, Zen…— she repressed a smile because her friend was having an awful time, but she hugged him comfortingly before caressing his face—. She’s not dead. You two have a lot to live together.

The actor was grateful for her friend’s attitude. He breathed in and out in an attempt to calm himself down before heading to the bathroom to wash his face. Narumi told him she’d wait for him with the rest and got back to Yuuki’s side with an awkward smile.

—Sorry for the interruption! Everything’s fine, he’ll be back in a minute.

—Ifff okay— Yuuki answered, her grin concealed by the amounts of chocolate both in and out of her mouth—. Hey, do you haff a pen?

—Sure, here— Narumi lent her the one she had given to Zen just a couple of minutes ago and almost screamed when she saw the girl rolling up her left sleeve. There was a message on her skin.

Narumi didn’t give her time to write. She grabbed her hand and dragged her around the house and towards the bathroom, all the while poor Yuuki was trying really hard not to choke.

—HEY, WHAT’Z HAPPENING!?

Narumi knocked on the door. As soon as Zen opened it, she took both of their left arms and exposed their skins to each other, bitting her bottom lip to repress a wide smile.

—I believe you two have a lot to talk about now, so take your time!

The carrot-haired girl gladly got back to the room with everyone else, dying to share the news. However, she opted for not saying anything as to give those two intimacy to figure it all out.

Gaaaaahh, she was excited. She wanted her friend to be happy, and the fact that it was Yuuki had turned it all even more _perfecter_ than she would’ve ever expected. She was still a bit nervous about those two fighting, because things could easily get intense, but at least now that they had met face to face Zen wouldn’t be able to use green peppers against her without regretting it… right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't watched Broadway's The Little Mermaid, I suggest you do so ASAP! Or at least listen to the songs, they're so pretty <3 Thank you to Alice Carroll for discovering that beautiful musical to me, as well as lending me her beloved OC Yuuki –she's so fun to write!
> 
> Regarding the chapter, I hope you liked it! I couldn't bring myself to prolong Zen's suffering any longer because, well, _pimples!!_ Will the green peppers stay out of it all from now on? Hihihi, we'll see~


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my beloved readers! I can never thank you enough for your comments and kudos, so, without further ado, here's the chapter! Hope you enjoy it! <3

The party continued until Mary managed to get all the guests in the same room and focusing their attention on her. Narumi didn’t miss the intertwined hands of Yuuki and Zen, the latter smiling radiantly before muttering a “Thank you” to her friend. She simply smiled back, glad to be of help.

—We’ve already had cake (although there are some leftovers, don’t worry, Yuuki, Narumi), so it’s time to open the presents!— Mary held the twin’s hands and looked at them brightly—. We have gone for a walk today but neither of you knew why until now. Let’s check your room, boys.

They looked at each other confused before following Mary. When she opened the door, they expected to find the bed they had been sharing for the past few nights alongside the almost empty bedside table, their school materials and a wardrobe with their clothing. Most of those things were still there, but differently.

—WOW!, A BUNK BED?!?! I’VE ALWAYS WANTED ONE, AAAAAAAAHH!!!

—Saeyoung, please…— Mary tried to repress her happiness, but his cheerful reaction wouldn’t let her.

Saeran neared the new black desk with an identically new computer, distinguishing headsets for the two of them. He grabbed the black and red ones.

—For now, you’ll have to share the computer. I hope you guys don’t mind.

Saeyoung stared at the computer, then at his brother, then at Mary, and so on without a word coming from his mouth –which was rather odd. Mary kept on talking about the changes of the room they’d done to make it both more comfortable and more to their taste.

The twins were getting emotional, even Saeran’s indifferent mask was crumbling down a bit. Mary called for everyone’s attention once more before letting them know the last surprise of the room: when the blinds were shut, she turneed off the lamp and a sky full of stars and planets lit up on the ceiling.

Saeyoung gasped. He had told Mary he was afraid of the dark so that they’d let him keep a light on during the nights, when in reality it was his brother the one with the terrible nightmares if all he could see was void. He knew his soulmate would’ve probably realized he was just covering for his brother, yet the fact that she had done that for them…

—DON’T CRY YET, THERE ARE MORE GIFTS!!!!

—More?!?!— Saeyoung stared at Yuuki with a surprised expression. Saeran startled too.

They led the twins back to the living room and explained that all of their friends had participated to get them something nice. First, they gave Saeran art supplies that went from notebooks to different pens, pencils and crayons so that he could experiment with truly good materials. Mary had noticed how he loved drawing and, as she did too, they had gotten closer by talking about it and exchanging tips, so she knew for sure he’d love the gift. Saeyoung was pouting by the time he saw his brother thanking everyone with an obvious blush, and then he received a lot of videogames that Yoosung knew he could’ve never afforded before.

—Those are just material things to represent what you twins mean for us, even for those of us who only got to know you recently— Narumi said, already feeling her eyes a bit watery. Hope thankfully took her hand and carried on with the speech.

—From now on, you both can count on all of us if you ever need anything.

Saeyoung had a trembling smile on his lips, but finally the tears won terrain and he rubbed his eyes without even bothering to lift his glasses properly beforehand. Saeran was concentrated on looking at his feet, and everyone felt too full of emotions to just stay like that. Yuuki threw herself towards the twins first, starting the first group hug ever in that group of friends –and in the Chois’ lives.

—It’s too much…

Only Mary heard his soulmate’s mutter. She kissed his cheek and leant closer to his ear.

—It’s just a tiny glimpse of what you two deserve.

Saeyoung would’ve started crying harder if it hadn’t been for Segismunda, already jumping in the back and making everyone mayonnaise of her improvised sandwich. Everyone laughed and the twins started jumping as well –Saeran did so unwillingly, but even though he’d never admit it he enjoyed it a bit.

They all spent the rest of the evening and part of the night talking and playing games together. The guests eventually left, and even Saeran accompanied Zen to discuss the following day’s plans. That gave Mary and Saeyoung some time alone.

—You can’t clean, it’s your birthday!

—Just let me help you, you’ve been preparing things all day long— he smiled and she just allowed him to.

They didn’t talk much at first, and she could tell it was because the poor thing was still digesting it all. After a while, though, he embraced her from behind and buried his face on her shoulder. The heat coming from his cheeks was enough to let Mary know of his blushing.

—So… did you like the party?— he blabbered a muffled something that sounded sort of like a “yes”, so she grinned—. Did you like the surprises?— again that noise. His hair was starting to tickle Mary, who turned around to look at him in the eyes—. Are you happy?

He blushed even more, his nervous smile growing wider. She cupped his face between her hands and he kept them there with his, but soon couldn’t take it any longer and leant in to kiss her lips for the first time. She corresponded it more than willingly.

These two had been behaving like friends even after they found out about their soulmate bond for a variety of reasons. Mary had wanted to give him space to adapt to that situation, whereas Saeyoung had been dealing with guilt and insecurities ever since. He also was reluctant to take more than he “should”, because in a matter of minutes his life had become so good…! The fact that it was only getting better for him and his brother made him worry: what if bad things started happening again all of a sudden?

However, there was no room for fear in that kiss. It was so full of love from both sides that neither had a single doubt about their intertwined fates. When they finally pulled away, the very same thought crossed both their minds:

“I won’t let that smile falter ever again.”

That’s also what Yoosung was thinking on his way back home. He was with Segismunda and Hope, and he was relieved to feel the tension from earlier vanishing quickly. They stopped at a crossroads and that’s when it all started to crumble.

—I’m going to accompany Segis home, Yoosung, so you don’t have to come with us.

She had spoken with a grin that didn’t quite cover her sadness, and Yoosung was about to assure her that he didn’t mind accompanying them when he realized… “Maybe she doesn’t want me here,” he thought with a lump on his throat.

Segis was watching the changes on both of their faces as if it were a tennis match.

—What, no! I thought you were accompanying her home today, seen as… well, your wrists y toda la movida esa…

Hope lowered her gaze.

—It’s okay, Segis, I want to go with you…

She huffed and dragged her a few steps away. Poor Yoosung didn’t know what to do, so he waited with his hands on his pockets, occasionally glancing at his new tattoo.

—Hope, what the flying fuck?!?! Go with him, he’s your soulmate!

—Segis, I like you.

—BUT HE’S YOUR SOULMATE. ARE YOU SILLY?

—I’m willing to give that up for you.

Segis opened her eyes, fully shocked. She unconsciously held on to her locket, but quickly let it go as soon as she realized what her hand was doing without permission and focused on Hope again.

—I can’t ask you to do that, Hop-hop…

—But you didn’t. I offered it, so let’s go.

Hope grabbed her hand and went to Yoosung again, her face fully red and her eyes very obviously sad. She looked at him and he knew almost instantly what was going to happen, so his head lowered a bit.

—Yoosung, I…

—She’s going with you— Segismunda interrupted her then—. You two would be the silliest if you weren’t together.

—Segis!

—Now, now, go and make out. Gotta run, byeee!

She actually pushed Hope into Yoosung’s arms before sprinting towards her home after winking at her friend. The cinnamon roll didn’t quite know what to do until his soulmate started sobbing, so he embraced her harder and rested his cheek on her head while she cried it all out.

When she had calmed down a bit, Yoosung led her to a bench and didn’t let go of her hand while she told him everything: how she thought that Segis was her soulmate, even though she couldn’t know for sure whether it was a reciprocal bond or not; how she’d even given up a chance to be with him if that meant being with Segis, and how her friend had “ruined” it by literally running away.

The cinnamon roll hesitated a few times before opening his mouth, seen as he couldn’t lie to Hope but he didn’t want to make things worse either. After a while thinking about it to not screw up, he spoke.

—I think I understand. You… are in love with her, right?— she nodded and he imitated the gesture, a bit beaten down—. Right. So… I would really, really, _really_ like to be with you, but if you want to be with her I won’t stop you. I will be happy if you’re happy and singing in my head from time to time.

Hope’s heart melted. She hugged Yoosung, certain that she didn’t deserve his understanding words encouraging her to be with someone else.

—But the thing is, I want to be with you too— she cleared out, still sobbing. Yoosung blushed, though she missed it because she was still hugging him—. But it would be selfish from me to ask you to accept it, and I don’t even know if she’d want me that way either!

—She does— he muttered. He lifted her chin, boldly, and wiped the tears from her eyes—. I can tell she does. And it’s hard to accept, but if you tell me being with the two of us will make you happy, then it’ll make me happy too.

Hope couldn’t believe her luck. She glanced at him, nearing him slowly as if asking for permission, and when he nodded she kissed him.

Segismunda observed the whole scene unravel from behind a tree. She had hated herself as soon as Hope started crying, and she blamed all of her tears solely on herself… but it was necessary. They were meant to be. Segis had wanted to ignore it, but how can you fight something that much bigger than you?

Her fingers were closed tightly around the note. A few words vanished, which meant that she was only one step away from opening her pendant. She wanted it to be someone else, for things would be too complicated… but if it weren’t Hope, she knew it would be just **wrong**.

As soon as she saw her smiling, Segismunda began making her way back home again. Nonetheless, the words that had vanished from the note didn’t leave her mind for the rest of the night.

_“Reunir a dos almas gemelas.”_

Anything to protect her smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a very emotional chapter for me to write, because I wanted the Choi twins to receive all the love they deserve and having them have a true family after all the pain they've endured just… klsdhfahsk, they deserve all the hugs!! As for how I gave Hope, Segis and Yoosung all that angst… I'm sorry T______T Don't think I'm evil, please, I'll find a way to make things right again!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, dear readers! I'm sorry for leaving without letting you all know in advanced, there was some personal stuff I had to deal with. However, I'll now continue uploading The Many Shapes of Fate until it's done, I sincerely hope you'll like the following chapters and I apologize for making you wait so long. Please, enjoy! <3

—Zen’s told me you’re the one who forced him to eat chocolate when he messed up with the food— Narumi nodded and got a hug from an overly excited Yuuki—. Gosh, why aren’t you my soulmate?!? We can still run away together, just say the word.

—I’d hate to break the two of you apart, but I will be around as your friend if you’ll take that.

—Of course I will. You can help me write stuff on my back when Mimi’s not there!

—That would only start another war…

Narumi’s shacking wasn’t entirely due to her cold right then. The mere thought of having to keep those two from messing the relationship up for the rest of her life was exhausting, but Yuuki seemed to realize what she was thinking and giggled.

—Hey, it’s okay, if we use you as a couple’s counsellor we’ll pay for your services. Do you accept chocolate as currency?

—YES, please, yes. On second thought, we _should_ run away together.

—Yah, although I’d miss Zen’s di-IIIII…!— Yuuki’s voice got out of control, her cheeks lighting while realization of what she’d been about to tell a stranger kicked in. Narumi caught in on it and blushed as well, having fair suspicions on how that word continued—. Di… digital art. Yeah, right, that.

—I didn’t know he draws, really?

Narumi’s sincere shock almost made Yuuki feel guilty. _Almost_.

—Oh, sure! Didn’t you know?

—And that’s what you two talked about in the bathroom the whole time?

—Nah— she dismissed with a hand, still blushing while remembering a few details of said scene—. After he hugged me, he got mad at me for not answering to him immediately because he thought I had been dismembered or something?, and then I got mad at him for eating vegetables and beer and so he told me to stop messing up with his skin and then we argued until we suddenly started mak… I mean, talking about digital drawing.

Narumi’s eyes shone with suspicion, but she was too good to say anything and she’d rather accept that story before picturing Zen and Yuuki doing more than just talk about art.

They stopped suddenly and she thought that maybe Yuuki had bumped into something again. As it turned out, they had already arrived to her place and Zen and Saeran were talking in front of her door.

—Thank you for accompanying me, guys— she said before embracing them all. When she went to Saeran, he stopped her.

—I’m staying, I want to talk to you about something.

She agreed to it and they watched Zen and Yuuki leaving, their hands held together until, for some reason, Yuuki decided to hug Zen’s entire arm and wouldn’t let the man walk properly.

—By the way— Yuuki spoke casually while they got further from their friends—, if Narumi talks about it, you like digital drawing.

—Wha…?

—Don’t ask. It’s better if you don’t know.

Narumi giggled as she contemplated the dorks walking away together, then looked back at Saeran and tilted her head.

—So what did you want to talk about?

—Nothing, actually. I said that because I thought those two would want to be alone.

—Yeah, you’re probably right. Also, that’s very sweet, Saeran— he looked at his feet, hands in his pockets, but there was a faint grin on his features—. Did you have fun today?

He nodded, still reluctant to look at her. It was alright, though. She had had her previous years of shyness –she still felt like that from time to time–, and as she could understand him, she wouldn’t pressure him. Maybe that’s why he felt so comfortable around her.

—I’m really looking forward to tomorrow’s plan.

—Me too.

—Apart from the motorbike, you can bring some of your new art supplies over and show me how you draw! That is, if you want to.

—You like drawing?

—Yes, but I can’t do it because of these— Narumi lifted her hands, wiggling her fingers. It was hard to hold a pen steadily with gloves on, even after all those years of practice. Saeran nodded in understanding.

—I’ll show you then.

—Gaaahh, thank you!

She clapped happily. After a bit more talking, Saeran decided it was time to go back home and allowed her to hug him sweetly before saying goodbye. He roamed down the streets without a hurry, simply enjoying the walking and the silence and the solitude. He’d always liked going for a walk, for it let him get away from the toxic environment he used to call home, but now that he liked the place he was at… It was weird.

He stopped in the middle of the street to look at the sky. There were a few stars splattered around, which reminded him of the new ceiling on his also new room. He remembered the drawings, her voice, his hope for the future…

He hadn’t told Narumi what he’d wanted to. Unbothered, he resumed his walk while resolving that he’d tell her the following day, which he did.

They were together, waiting for the rest to show up. Narumi was excitedly talking about how it was the first day she’d woken up to no messages from Zen, which meant that he wasn’t fighting with his soulmate.

—I think, after all, those two will do well together.

He nodded and dared to look at her, searching for her eyes, though quickly directed his glance to his notebook. He had been drawing distractedly while Narumi observed completely delighted.

—Saeran, is everything alright?— she asked. Of course she had noticed.

—Uhm…— he looked at her again, closing his eyes halfway as if trying to focus—. I can’t see faces.

His sudden confession caught her off guard.

—Has it started happening recently…?

—No, it’s been like that my entire life. I told Saeyoung, he thinks it might have something to do with all that soulmate crap.

—Yeah, maybe it does— Narumi agreed. She thought of how he never made visual contact with anyone, how he always avoided saying people’s names, and she realized it was probably because he was afraid of being wrong and confusing people. She rested a hand on his shoulder tenderly—. Saeran, is this why it’s hard for you to socialize?

He nodded.

—But there’s one face I can see. That’s why I only draw the same person over and over again—his friend was going to add something, but realized early that he hadn’t finished talking and let him end—. I also hear her voice in my head sometimes. At least, I think it’s her. She… she fights my self-destructive thoughts.

Narumi wanted to build a monument for whoever that person was. She smiled widely, more so when Saeran imitated her timidly.

—Can you two have conversations?

—Yes.

—Then why don’t you ask her to meet up?

—She told me her “daddy” owns a bakery— he smiled fondly, but then the worries quicked in—, and I know where it is. She’s… waiting. For me.

—Then why don’t you go?!?

—I’m scared— he muttered after a long while. Narumi rubbed his shoulder and he found enough strength to keep talking—. She deserves better.

—There’s no way I’m letting you say that— she stated firmly but kindly. He chuckled.

—You two said the same words at the same time.

—That’s because we’re right. Look, Saeran… I understand why it’s scary, but it will be worth it. Your soulmate won’t reject you— he didn’t ask, but Narumi could still see shades of doubt on his face—, and in the remote case she did, you’ll still have the rest of us. We’re all rooting for you.

Hope was arriving at that moment, hands swiftly holding Yoosung’s, so Saeran felt a bit awkward. However, Narumi held his hand.

—I think it would be good if you told them what you’ve told me. Or at least the face stuff. They’ll understand you better, and we can figure out ways for you to not be as uncomfortable when dealing with people.

He bit his lip, still unsure on what to do. However, as the conversation between the four of them flowed and Hope relied on them to share her struggles with Segismunda, he felt that maybe it was a good idea. She was opening up and the rest were supporting her, it could feel alright.

He hesitantly began talking about it when he finally got the chance to. Hope and Yoosung were as kind as Narumi and, far from treating him like some sort of weirdo, they actually got a bit emotional over Saeran sharing personal stuff with them. He felt the need to retreat to his usual, tsundere self, but the lovebirds managed to calm down his excitement and asked him questions out of honest curiosity.

—So, how does it work? Do you see blanks were faces are, or…?

—I see them blurry. I can’t see the eyes, mouth or nose. It feels as if I weren’t wearing glasses, but it won’t get better no matter what I do.

—And does that voice have a name?

—Anna— he sighed, his cheeks blushing. It would still be a long way for him to get used to feeling that vulnerable before so much people, but both Hope and Narumi leaned in to hug him from each side and he guessed he’d be alright with friends like them. Yoosung didn’t want to bother, so he just smiled at Saeran before remembering that he couldn’t see it. He instantly felt bad and a bit nervous, but Hope held his hand and he sighed in relief.

Zen and Yuuki arrived then, a bit too late because they had been doing each other. However, Yoosung hurried and hopped on the bike with Zen while the girls stood behind talking with Saeran. He told them the address of the bakery her father owned, which gave an idea to Narumi.

She patiently waited for her turn to ride the motorbike, and as scared as she was, she loved every minute of it. Zen was driving a bit slower than usual to keep her calm, though he smiled and sped up when he heard her laugh muffled by both of their helmets.

As promised, Zen gave her a longer ride to thank her for bearing with him; they stopped next to a park and went on a quest to find the closest water fountain.

—Hey, before I forget to ask, can you do me a favour?

—Sure, I owe you— Zen smiled. When she told him her plan, his smile widened—. Oh, I love it! It’s great!!

They commented it excitedly, and got back on the road as soon as their thirst was satisfied. Right after Narumi arrived and stumbled down the vehicle –almost causing a disgrace– it was Saeran’s turn.

He absolutely loved riding a bike. He had to settle with being Zen’s backpack, but he knew one day he’d get one for himself and drive around freely. Saeran was so lost in the adrenaline that he barely noticed the smell of freshly baked bread when they stopped.

—Saeran— Zen said, removing his helmet to look at him—, this was Narumi’s idea. She told me you didn’t dare to come, so I brought you here— as his friend began feeling anxious, Zen placed a hand on his shoulder—. You don’t have to go in if you don’t want to. And if you’ll feel more comfortable, I’ll go with you. We can just wait until you decide what to do, or come back any other day.

Saeran’s breathing became steadier. They sat down on the street in silence, occasionally talking about just anything that would come to mind. Saeran then realized that he couldn’t hear her voice in his head anymore, which made him anxious again but in a different way. He had to check on her, see if she was fine.

—I’m going in— he decided, getting up stiffly. Zen rose up as well.

—Do you want me to go with you?

—No— he said, eyes determined even if he still looked a bit fearful—. You can go, I know how to get back home from here.

Zen embraced him in a very manly manner –he made me say that, not my fault– and patted his back with a proud nod.

—You have my number. Text me if you need me to come pick you up.

Saeran nodded and watched his friend going away before entering the bakery. It was empty, thankfully –or it would be if it weren’t for the girl cleaning the counter at that moment.

He recognized her right away and couldn’t help the smile that blossomed on his lips. His voice was out of his control as well, and she looked at him brightly when he said the magic words she’d been hoping to hear for a very, very long time.

—Anna… it’s me, Saeran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anything, thanks to my dearest Alice Carroll for lending me her OCs (the wonderful, dorky Yuuki and the darling princess Anna <3). It's so great to write them both, they're so funny and lovely…! And to you, reader, thank you so much for reading my story. As always, your kudos and comments mean more to me than I could ever say! <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good day, wonderful reader with the prettiest smile! The chapter's waiting for you, go ahead and enjoy it! <3

Everyone was back together and Saeyoung and Mary had joined the gang for dinner as well. Saeran had sent them a message to let them know that he wouldn’t be joining their plans. Apparently, a certain Mr Smith had invited him over for dinner with him and his daughter Anna.

Everyone was happy about that turn of events except for Saeyoung, who instantly began sobbing.

—Why was I the last to know?! Does my brother not love me!?!?

—Theeere, there— Mary patted his back fondly and he shamelessly hugged her a bit too inappropriately, although she giggled and he retreated almost right away with a dorky grin.

The whole group went to a pizza place and ate together while chatting cheerfully. Hope was trying to conceal the fact that she felt sad over not having Segismunda there with them, and she felt a bit guilty whenever Yoosung would squeeze her hand or look at her with bright eyes. At least the rest of the group managed to distract her a bit, so they all enjoyed a nice evening in the end.

It wasn’t that late when they returned home. Hope and Yoosung accompanied Narumi to her door and she made sure to tell her worried friend that everything would turn out right eventually. Yoosung nodded.

—I “me” so as well…— she said, a tiny smile on her mouth before the easiness dropped from her face again. Both her friend and her boyfriend hugged her, which comforted her just a tiny bit.

Narumi finally arrived to her bed and hurried inside after putting on her most comfortable pyjamas. She was happy with the day they had spent together, but she was so exhausted that closing her eyes was almost enough for her to fall asleep.

And there she was again. Those waters, those flowers, that sky sprinkled with thousands of stars above her and the red string lost in between those same old trees. She got up in time to see him approaching her, and in a matter of seconds she was jumping into his arms. He chuckled, which made her heart lighter, and happily received her in his arms.

—It always amazes me how I close my eyes during the night and accept that the day’s over when, in fact, the most precious part of it is starting right then— Jumin stated, his eyes full of adoration as he caressed Narumi’s face.

She sighed and glimpsed at his lips for a split second before letting her eyes wander elsewhere. He noticed, for he let his thumb brush lightly her bottom lip.

—Are you having doubts again, my love?

She shook her head before looking into his familiar eyes, her warmest haven.

—No, it was just a moment of weakness. I still want our first kiss to be in real life. It’s hard enough that I can’t remember you during the day, but I’d never forgive myself if I forgot our first kiss.

—I understand, dear. I feel the same.

They remained standing on their embrace until they slowly slipped to the floor. Jumin caressed Narumi’s hair while they spoke about their days, and he was so lost on her soft voice narrating the events of the evening that he let his cheek rest on top of her head. The world was colourful with her, yet he sometimes preferred to close his eyes and focus solely on the pleasure of listening to her. He was so invested in her presence that, as soon as she vanished into thin air, he startled and began panicking.

He searched for her everywhere but he seemed to be going in circles, for there only was their meeting place. He whispered her name, then said it out loud, then screamed it while the worst possible feeling piled up as an oppressive grip tightening around his heart. Had something happened to her? Was she in danger? Yet there he was, unable to know or help in any way. It was torture.

That’s when he woke up.

—Narumi— his unwitting whisper confused him for a second, although he immediately forgot what he had said. He sat up, startling poor Elizabeth 3rd, and realized then how tense he was. How uneasy.

He considered the possibility that he might’ve had a nightmare, even though it was not usual on him. However, he couldn’t remember anything from his dreams but the lump on his stomach was still there. His first instinct was to call his physiotherapist to get rid of the tenseness gathered mainly on his shoulders, though he soon determined he was way too anxious for that. He needed to get on the move.

It took him about ten minutes to get ready and out of the building. The car was already waiting for him, so he simply sat inside while fidgeting with his cuffs.

—Just drive anywhere. All over the city.

Driver Kim followed his instructions; soon enough, Jumin found himself looking through the window, anxiously searching… what? He thought he’d know when he saw it, though his anxiety didn’t seem to go anywhere.

In regards to why Narumi had suddenly vanished, she had been woken up. She startled and sat on her bed, her heart beating really fast as a disturbing sound got to her ears.

The fear eventually left room for curiosity. Narumi wrapped a blanket around herself before nearing the window, and right then she saw a pebble hitting the glass. When she opened it, she managed to discover a figure standing up.

—Narumi, come down here!

—Segismunda?

—Yes, now come down!! Quickly!!!

She did so and soon enough Narumi found herself in front of a mud-monster: Segismunda was entirely covered in filth.

—Segis, what happened to you? Do you want to come inside and have a shower?

—Nah, don’t worry, I’m just a naughty gal— she dismissed it all with a shake of her hand—. I need your help. I can’t open this crap.

She lent Narumi a pendant as dirty as her –omfg that sounded _wrong_ – and her friend cleaned it a bit before complying.

—There you g… oh, Segis, why were you keeping a picture of Hope here?

Segis was paralized. After ten long seconds of pure shock on her face, she grabbed the pendant and ran away. Narumi was too tired for that shit. With short steps to prevent the blanket from falling, she got back into the house and collapsed on the bed.

Instantly, she got back to their meeting place. Jumin wasn’t there, which worried her: she had gotten out of the dream way too early, did that mean that she wouldn’t see him anymore for the rest of the night?

—Fuck…

Narumi sat down and hugged her legs. She didn’t feel cold, but she certainly didn’t feel as warm as she used to when he was there. And those moments were the only ones they could share together for the time being, so she couldn’t get rid of the feeling that those precious minutes were being wasted.

She didn’t know how much time had passed when he reappeared: his anxiety was obvious even after Jumin saw her, although he most certaintly felt relieved.

—My love, what happened? Are you alright?

He kneeled near Narumi and gathered her in his arms, which she thanked.

—Segis came over in the middle of the night. Were you worried?— as he nodded, she tightened the embrace, soothed by his scent—. I’m sorry. I couldn’t help disappearing like that.

—It was not your fault, my angel.

Being together again comforted them. Narumi asked him why he wasn’t there when she returned, so Jumin told her about his inexplicable anxiety and how he probably had fallen asleep on the car.

—I can’t help but notice, though, how I seemed to be searching for something. I believe my subconscious was telling me to look for you.

—Really?— Narumi’s eyes were shining. He grinned and caressed her face.

—I also said your name right after waking up— her expression was shocked then, but he seemed oddly determined—. I forgot what I said, but I consider it to be an improvement. These two realities, the dreams and our daily lives, are slowly colliding. Maybe we’re closer to meeting than we thought.

—So… maybe one day we’ll wake up remembering each other?

—Perhaps.

Jumin then unexpectedly vanished. Narumi was invaded by panic until she realized that he was still in the car, so he had probably woken up again. She sighed, rubbing her spotless forehead as the dim lights of dawn made their way through the branches. She knew that day wouldn’t be good since she was already in a bad mood, but she tried to put up with it. There was not much left to do but hold on to faith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for today! I don't know when will I next update, but I'll try to do so in a week or less. As always, thank you for reading and for your comments and kudos –which are highly appreciated–, and thanks to the lovely Alice Carroll for lending me a bunch of her OCs –this time starring Anna and her beloved father <3.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, you precious being with a gorgeous smile! I actually wanted to upload this earlier, but couldn't due to #stuff. Anyway, here's the chapter now so give it a read and enjoy! <3

Segis was an impatient little shit. She didn’t know where to go first, and then she did but she didn’t want to. However, she knew she had to. It was the least she could do.

That’s how she appeared at Yoosung’s door at nearly 5 in the morning.

—What are y… AAAAAAAAHH!!

—Dude, it’s me, Segis.

The poor thing rubbed his eyes before looking at her again.

—Uhm… why are you covered in mud?

—It’s a long story. Can we talk?

He nodded, still bewildered and sleepy, and let her in. They both awkwardly stared at the couch; after a while, Yoosung reacted. He muttered something, ran deeper into the house and got back with a towel that he placed on the sofa.

—There, have a seat.

Segis did so and handed him her pendant without much ceremony. He observed it confused until it hit him.

—Is this…? Is she…?— since Segismunda wasn’t answering but rather moving her leg nervously, he gulped and said it out loud—. Is Hope your soulmate as well?

—You got to her first— she blurted all of a sudden—. I respect that. I have no right to interfere or anything.

Yoosung was surprised to see her so vulnerable and defeated, even if she was working hard to conceal it. To be honest, ever since he’d met Hope he had been wary of Segis because he felt threatened: she was cool in a way he wasn’t, and the light in Hope’s eyes whenever their gazes met sometimes made him feel like he wasn’t enough. From the very first moment he’d wanted to gain Segis’ approval, more so as he noticed what a huge part she played in Hope’s life.

He hesitated, then looked at the pendant and smiled before Hope’s picture.

—I don’t even know why I’m here— Segis’ impatience made her jump from the couch—. I won’t bother you two, I guess. I’ll just… go.

—Segismunda— Yoosung’s voice sounded firm, as if he spoke with certainty. He dared to look at her in the eyes and blushed—. You’re her soulmate. You two belong together, you wouldn’t be interfering.

She swallowed, unable to find anything to say. Would she have to speak serious words out loud? Fucking seriously?

—Anyway, I don’t know why are we even talking about this. She clearly likes you, she chose you, so nothing for me to do here.

—Segis, she lo…! I mean, she really likes you too— he spat out. He had stopped himself then because Hope was the one who should tell Segis about that, just like she had told him—. She knew you were soulmates from the beginning, she just didn’t tell you because she thought you didn’t care about that stuff.

—What? But how did she know?

—The colour of her eyes changes to match the colour of your hair.

The girl looked shocked, eyes fully open and contrasting with the brown of her muddy skin.

—I THOUGHT SHE WAS WEARING CONTACT LENSES! And, well, she then told me about her soulmate bond but I thought it was with someone else… oh, wow. Oh, fuck. So what are we going to do?

—We’ll ask her— he responded shrugging.

Segis fell on the couch again, partly on the towel but not entirely, though Yoosung didn’t dare to say anything to her. After the news sank in, the blonde cinnamon roll sat down next to her.

—I told Hope I didn’t mind stepping back so that the two of you could be together. She said she also wanted to be with me, so…

—She chose you.

—No! No, no, she… settled— Yoosung didn’t let that word bring him down—. But what would truly make her happy would be the both of us. Like, simultaneously.

—Are you suggesting a threesome?

—NO! I mean…— his blush had now extended to his ears, and Segismunda found it funny—. She doesn’t have to choose one of us. She can have me as a boyfriend and you as a girlfriend, if that’s okay with you.

—Wouldn’t it be weird?

—Maybe, at first. We’d just have to get used to it— he paused, then let out a small grin—. I think it’ll be worth it if she’s happy.

—Yah, me too. So, let’s go tell her, rollito de canela!

She was marching towards the door when Yoosung managed to stop her and convinced her of having a shower beforehand. He lent her some clothing, but she wouldn’t wait for hers to be all cleaned up: the minute she got out of the bathroom, she was dragging Yoosung to Hope’s place. He was still on his pyjamas, if I may add.

They knocked on the door and waited. Yoosung then took the chance to give the pendant back to Segis: he had cleaned it and his smile while handing it over was sincere. The fluffy moment didn’t last, for they heard grumpy footsteps approaching the door.

—It’s focking earl… oh! Oh… what are you…?

They had no speech prepared because it was freakin six or so in the morning. Segis gave her the pendant, and as soon as Hope looked back at her surprised, she kissed her on the lips. Needless to say, Hope was dying and about to cry because she thought it was a dream.

After Segis retreated –which happened because Hope’s knees were way too weak and she was having problems breathing–, Yoosung took his soulmate’s hand and kissed her cheek tenderly. That made her react: she pulled him by the collar of his shirt and closed the gap with another kiss. If it was a dream, she’d make hella sure to enjoy it.

However, her prince charming stepped back with a shaky smile and kissed the star tattoo on her wrist.

—Why aren’t we having a threesome?!

Segis laughed when Hope started lifting her own shirt and Yoosung stopped her hurriedly.

—Hey, don’t ruin the fun! Let’s give the girl what she wants, huh?

—I think you two have a lot to talk about first— he said, blushing even more when Segis pinched his cheek—. I’ll leave now so that you can, uhm, make up for the lost time— his hands then cupped Hope’s face and he looked into her eyes with fondness—. I just came here to say that I am okay with you and Segis being together. I love you.

Yoosung’s kiss melted Hope, who wouldn’t let him go. After a while, though, she yielded and he left with the promise that they’d meet after school. Segis and Hope then spent some time together, mostly making out but also talking and cuddling. It took Hope several minutes until she realized that she wasn’t dreaming, which made her cry over how happy and lucky she was. Segis got scared at first, but when Hope told her to just hug her, she did so. Soon, the tears finished and let room for another activities that also included some other kind of wetness.

Thus, the reason why those two were late for school that day.

Zen was incredibly relieved when he saw them goofing around during lunch break. He approached them quickly and dragged them with him.

—I need your help, girls. Something’s happened and I don’t know how to deal with it.

—Does it have to be now?— Hope pouted. She wanted some time alone with her newly-acquired, beautiful, wonderfulest girlfriend.

—It does… shh, we’re close— Zen’s voice became a whisper as he slowed down.

Hope recognized Narumi and realized they were headed towards her. She hopped her way towards her but Zen held her arm, clearly terrified.

—She’s… not herself today.

—Whaaaaat? Uh, did she body-swap with her soulmate or something?!

—No, no, she’s… _grumpy_.

Segis laughed. Their friend was, as always, overreacting.

—Just watch and learn, she can never be grumpy when I’m around— with a few long steps, she approached her and waved in her direction—. Naruruuuu~! How are you doiiiing?

Narumi deathly glared at her. Her grumpiness turned into anger in an instant. Everyone froze and gulped, but not even crickets would dare to make a sound.

—N-Narumi…?— Zen’s soft voice was coming from behind Segis. He was way too frightened to face her friend at that moment.

After a stare that gave Segismunda nightmares for the rest of her life, Narumi slowly got back to eating her lunch. Hope and Segis looked at Zen, trying to understand what was going on, and he shrugged highkey scared for his life.

—She’s been like this all morning, though she’s more hostile with Segis. What the heck did you do to her?

—Nothing, hey! Don’t throw the brown at me!— Hope and Zen were confused and partly certain that that set phrase didn’t really exist—. I only went to her place last night to ask her to open the pendant for me, that’s it. She wasn’t even mad that I did it!

—When did that happen?

—At… like, four in the morning? Maybe? But she was alright, I swear.

Hope sighed and sat next to Narumi, who didn’t even look at her.

—Narumi, sweetie, are you okay?— she used her softest voice, though she didn’t take her hand just in case.

Narumi growled and kept on eating, her brow furrowed. It didn’t seem like she’d kill anyone, so it was… improvement? I guess? Hope sat a bit closer with a kind smile.

—Do you want to talk about it?

Narumi thought for a bit. She knew she was mad at Segis for waking her up in the middle of the night, though she honestly didn’t know why was that affecting her that much. She felt like she probably was overreacting, yet she felt so bad she couldn’t bring herself to put on a cheerful face as always. In the end, she just shook her head and tried not to be that intimidating.

—Well, we’re here if you need to talk. Can we stay here with you?

She didn’t kill them, so that was a… yes? They sat down near her and talked and ate together as usual, but also respected her wishes to not join the conversation. Things got better when, after relentless harassment from Zen and Hope, Segis finally opted for apologizing to Narumi. She forgave her and didn’t remain as grumpy, though everyone noticed that she wasn’t her usual self either. When they got some time alone, Hope asked her again if she was alright.

—I’m just not having a good day, that’s it. Sorry if I worried you.

Her friend hugged her waist and they both walked to the classroom; Narumi knew the subjet was way more complex than just a couple of dismissive words, but she didn’t want to go deep into what she was experiencing.

It felt as if her stomach was full of air. A balloon colliding against her entrails, striving to force its way through her mouth and out. It was a very nasty feeling that she couldn’t get rid of. It didn’t allow her to discern whether she was hungry or sick. It had her going around physically exhausted, like some kind of zombie on a lack of brains –except she didn’t know what the brains from the metaphor equalled in real life. All she knew is that she needed to sleep.

She left hurriedly when the bell rang. She walked past Yoosung, who had swung by Hope’s school to pick her up as a surprise. Hope was excited to see him there and immediately threw herself into his arms, all the while Segis and Zen contemplating the scene from a bit further.

—Are you sure you’ll be okay with that?

—Yah, I guess. It’ll be a matter of time to get used to it, and if I don’t, I can always borrow your bike and run Yoosung over with it— her uninterested shrugg made Zen shiver. She realized and laughed loudly—. Dude, I was just joking! Relaja la raja, colega, mira la cara que has puesto.

They neared the happy couple, both smiling to the sight of a blushing Yoosung being covered in kisses by a very passionate Hope. Segis tapped her shoulder to get her attention.

—I’m going now so that you two have some time alone, but I’m free the rest of the evening, so if you wanna do something, uhm… just… call me or whatever.

—Aren’t you coming?— Hope pouted and Yoosung smiled.

—Come with us, it’s okay. You’re not interfering.

She stuttered for a moment, but when she hesitantly nodded Hope smiled so widely that they both returned the gesture. Segis grabbed Hope’s right hand and Yoosung her left, and they began walking her home after exchanging a knowing glance. It wasn’t hard to comply, for she was clearly happier when the two of them were by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick foot note, “Don't throw the brown at me” literally translates to “No me eches el marrón encima” in Spanish, which is sort of like “Don't blame me” roughly. Segismunda tends to translate stuff from one language to another so that it makes no sense for anyone except for her <3 On the other hand, “Relaja la raja, colega, mira la cara que has puesto” would be “Chill, dude, look at the face you just made” (I'm so bad at translating, lololol). If I ever forget to translate something that Segismunda says, please let me know!
> 
> Now, thank you for reading so far! There will be at least one new chapter next week, so I hope you'll be looking forward to it! And, as always, kudos and comments are highly appreciated <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's such a beautiful niiiight, you're looking fooor something dumb to doooooo! Hey, baby! I wanna share my fic with youuuu <3
> 
> Hihi. I woke up like this (DORKY). So just go read, darling!

Anna wasn’t as nervous as she thought she’d be when she met Mary and Saeyoung. Saeran made sure to stay by her side constantly, his thoughts only focused on her comfort.

The four of them talked a bit to get to know each other more, and the atmosphere couldn’t have been any better. Soon, they all were carelessly chatting and joking, Anna and Mary loving how Saeyoung teased Saeran relentlessly. Mary got her soulmate to shut up by getting some of the sweets she’d prepared for that evening and feeding him with them. His face immediately turned red, and he obeyed shyly.

Saeran held Anna’s hand through the evening, which made her heart flutter. She had come to realize how hard it was for him to open up, so she had made sure not to pressure him and it was all turning out well. Saeyoung was excited seeing his brother together with such a sweet and caring girl. That’s when he started to feel like a new life was beginning for the both of them.

They spent some more time eating before Saeran hesitantly approached Mary and grabbed her sweater as he used to whenever he wanted to draw together. She fangirled a bit on the inside as always, and soon they were surrounded by notebooks, pencils and all kinds of colours. Anna was in the middle, contemplating them both and seeing how their drafts became more recognizable shapes as time went by. Saeran was drawing her, as usual, which made them both flustered and gave Saeyoung yet another reason to tease his brother.

It was already dinner time when Anna said she had to leave.

—Don’t you want to stay for dinner?— Mary offered, honestly enjoying her company.

—I’d love to, but I already promised daddy I’d eat with him. He said you’re invited too if you want to come, Saeran.

—I’LL MISS YOU SO MUCH IF YOU GO!

Saeyoung had wrapped himself around one of his twin’s legs and the scene was too funny for the girls to not laugh. Saeran managed to flee and grabbed Anna’s hand so that she’ll follow him, and soon it was just them walking down the street with intertwined fingers.

Anna noticed how Saeran kept on staring curiously at the faces of the people that were outside as well. He’d told her they were slowly acquiring more recognizable shapes, and he’d even begun seeing his brother’s features clearly. It still felt awkward for him to stare for too long, so he would often seem shy as usual.

Their dinner with Anna’s father was warm and welcoming in a different way from the dinner taking place elsewhere in town. Saeyoung and Mary had invited everyone over to eat and play some board games; soon, Zen was bickering with Segismunda about how she’d cheated throwing the dice while their respective soulmates simply chewed and exchanged silly comments. In spite of Saeyoung’s efforts, Yoosung and Mary managed to restore the peace and they all had a great night.

It was time for them to face their exams, so sadly they had little to no time to hang out together after that night. However, the summer heat soon arrived to stay as the whole group managed to survive and surpass their tests.

Saeyoung and Saeran searched for part-time jobs that allowed them to return a bit of the kindness to the family that had taken them in. As expected, Mary’s parents wouldn’t allow them to spend their money on them, so instead they saved up until they knew what they really wanted to buy. However, both brothers just had to shoot a glance at their respective soulmates to feel a warmth that not even money could buy. It was an odd sensation, feeling safe and happy uninterruptedly.

Yoosung, on the other hand, had expected nothing the day he entered his house and saw all of his friends gathered there to congratulate him on his acceptance letter from college. He was beyond ecstatic when Hope held his hand and kissed him proudly, more so as Segismunda neared them both and patted his shoulder with a grin.

—You’re gonna be the best vet ever!

—Yah, especially taking into account how well you take care of her pussy…

Both Yoosung and Hope blushed violently to Segismunda’s whisper, making her laugh like crazy. Segis would constantly tease the poor cinnamon roll in regards to sex, seen as he flustered so easily, but the three of them knew there were no ill intentions behind those jokes.

On regards to Zen, he was constantly floating on a cloud. It was most probably due to having regular sex alongside his promising acting career: apparently, a talent spotter had watched him at the school play and immediately offered him a casting to his next show. Zen would have to improve a few of his skills, especially his singing, but the talent spotter was sure he’d make it in time to appear on it. Yuuki had read the script of the play and she’d liked it –apart from a few remarks that Zen soon told the director, who seemed pleased with most of those ideas.

However, as weeks went by, he realized there was something wrong. A lightbulb suddenly turned on above his head as he checked on the messages he’d exchanged ever since they finished their exams: there were none from Narumi.

She’d grown quieter from that day they saw her grumpy side for the first time. She’d also refused to joining the group for dinner or to go out, until she’d simply stopped going out with them no matter what the plan was. What could have gone wrong? Was it that, perhaps, she didn’t want to be friends with them anymore?

And then it hit him. He saw it crystal clear, as he’d felt the same for a long time. She was lonely.

Zen remembered how Narumi had reunited him and Yuuki as soon as she’d noticed their bond. It had also been her idea to bring Saeran and Anna together, even if it’d been his choice to meet her in the end. Although Saeyoung and Mary had found their way to each other by themselves, Narumi had always supported their relationship and enjoyed their happines along them, just like she had with Hope and Yoosung, and with her and Segismunda soon after. As Segis herself had stated, it was her the one who opened her pendant when she couldn’t due to the mud.

Zen pursed his lips, feeling guilty at how he’d just forgotten about her friend when things looked up for him. His first thought was to repay it to her by preparing her a huge surprise party to lift her up, all of their friends there for her. However, since he empathized so well with her feelings –or what he assumed were her feelings, anyway–, it took him a couple of seconds to discard that idea while going outside his place.

When Narumi opened the door, she hadn’t expected him to be there, more so with that concerned look on his face.

—Oh, Zen, what are you doing here? Is everything alright?

—I’m sorry— he said before engulfing her in the hug she’d been needing for the longest time.

They stood there as Narumi felt her sadness rubbing away just a tiny bit. She was comforted by his presence, and when they parted and she saw his friendly smile she couldn’t help returning it.

—So hey, now that I’m here, want to go out for a walk?

—I’d rather stay— she responded a bit gloomily. He patted her head fondly.

—Then let’s watch a movie or something, alright?

They spent the afternoon binge-watching Disney movies and singing their favourites songs from each of them. Zen caught her sigh of relief when he told her that day it would be just the two of them; he knew how being cold was a constant reminder of what she lacked, and how having lovey-dovey people around constantly would only make it worse. His guess was that she’d stopped going out to avoid just that.

—I wanna stretch my legs now a bit, let’s go for a walk!— he said when the light started turning orange with a golden glow outside. She wrinkled her nose and he pouted exaggeratedly—. Pleaaaaase, just a quick walk and then I’ll bring you back. We can even ride my bike if you get tired.

He was trying, he really was, so Narumi finally agreed and attempted to look normal with a couple of coats while everyone else showcased skin everywhere. Ah, she hated summer and how outsider-like it made her feel.

Zen always made sure she felt comfortable, which she thanked. Still, they soon sat on a bench as he tried to look for the right words to begin the conversation.

—So…

—So?— Narumi asked with a half smile when she realized how hesitant he was.

—Have you been… avoiding us?— she nodded, her eyes now fixed on the floor—. Was it because we all have soulmates now?— she nodded again and seemed ready to talk when he hugged her again—. I want to help you find him. I don’t want you to feel lonely anymore.

Without further notice, she started crying. Zen startled, although as soon as she shared her worries he understood a bit better.

—What if I never find him? Or worse, what if I can’t find him because he’s already dead? Will I have to just stay cold forever, without even knowing whether he’s alright or not? It’s… it’s torture. I don’t know how to keep going…!

Zen caressed her hair and simply listened to her ranting, but instead of letting it get him down, he sought strength from it.

—Narumi— she looked at him, still sobbing, and he wiped her tears away tenderly—. I’ll take you out every day. We’ll go on long walks together around different parts of town until it triggers your meeting with your soulmate. And if we don’t find him, just know that you’ll always have all of us by your side. Okay?

She nodded and he embraced her again, silently praying for “that guy to just appear already, dammit!”

It wouldn’t be long now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaahh, I'm really happy with how things turned out in this chapter :3 Sure, there was a bit of angst, but I'm all for Narumi's and Zen's friendship because they understand each other so well…! >//////< Anyway, sorry if you had a bit of a Hard Time (thank you, Paramore) reading the saddest parts but I can promise you the next chapter will be much, much sweeter <3 Only two to go, this is almost finished! Thank you for reading and for your comments and kudos, they cheer me up more than I could ever say! <3


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Yawns* It's late as I'm posting this, you marvellous existence who deserves all the good things <3 Here's the last chapter of my Soulmate AU, it was short but intense and really fun to write! I'll be uploading an epilogue for the story within this week, so make sure to check it out as well ^^ Now, happy reading!

—… and then I went to Mary’s house to draw with her and Saeran— Narumi narrated, a smile hinted on her face even though Jumin couldn’t see it. He hugged her closer, his cheek on the top of her head, and focused on her every word—. I’m still pretty bad at it, but they’re both really supportive and encouraging. They actually tried to draw with gloves on and as soon as they realized how hard it was, Saeran started cursing and Mary told me she admired me for being able to do something even under those conditions.

—They’re right to admire you, darling. You’re a realm of wonders, anyone unable to see that would most likely be blind.

—Gaaaahh, Jumin!— she patted her own blushing cheeks, which got a grin from him.

—How cute. If that’s the effect sincerity has on you, then I’m glad to be an honest man.

She looked at him with those big, shiny eyes, and he let out a sigh of relief while relaxing. Ever since the beginning of summer, he’d been a witness to her slow decay. The more days passed without them finding their way to each other, the sadder she became. Those dreams that they couldn’t remember soon weren’t enough, and Jumin’s anxiety rocketed whenever he attempted to comfort her in any way and the corners of her lips didn’t rise.

Several nights of her barely muttering a word had come to make Jumin anxious even in real life, although of course he couldn’t know why he felt that way. However, it soon became a habit for him to get on his car and let himself be driven all over town while looking for who knows what. He’d usually found his glances switching from the window to his left hand unconsciously, the reason behind it always obvious as soon as he closed his eyes again and got back to dreaming with her.

Nonetheless, Narumi was feeling better. She told him one day how Zen had noticed her gloominess and, from then on, not only he but the rest of her friends as well had made sure to keep her company while trying to make her forget about the whole soulmate thing. Not only did she watch musicals with Zen or draw with Saeran and Mary: Hope and Yuuki took her to a place full of chocolate treats and talked about loads of books and theatre, Yoosung asked her for help with a cat shelter until they spent their Saturdays helping there and Saeyoung and Segis hooked her up to LOLOL to form a team of 5 alongside Mary and Yoosung.

There were some times in which the whole group reunited for dinner or anything, but since they were all taking such good care of her, she barely felt uncomfortable in those situations anymore.

Jumin was thankful to all of her friends for all they were doing, although there was something that left him uneasy.

—I do not enjoy the thought of you riding a motorbike— his frown twitched just a tad—. Those vehicles are dangerous, more so if the driver has little to no experience.

—Zen’s been driving it a lot, dear, don’t worry. He also drives slower and is extra careful when I’m with him.

Jumin’s frown didn’t disappear, so Narumi lifted herself on her arms to reach his cheek and place a tender kiss there. Of course, he couldn’t help showcasing a wide smile after that happened.

—You’ve been more affectionate lately— he pointed out.

She nodded, her fingers slowly tracing the shape of his lips while she bit her bottom one. After a moment of hesitation, she dropped them and sank her face on his chest.

—If we ever meet in real life, I don’t think I’ll be able to let you go afterwards— she admitted. Jumin hugged her closer, his own fingers brushing against his lips distractedly before the sun started rising. He then lifted Narumi’s chin and looked into her eyes fondly.

— _When_ we meet in real life, dear, I won’t let go of you either.

The kiss on her forehead tasted a bit sweeter than usual that day. She forgot it, of course, but she was already looking forward to her daily walk with Zen.

Sometimes, either Hope or Mary joined them and went for breakfast as well. However, later that morning they’d all be going to spend a few days together at the beach and both girls had to stay home and pack their suitcases because why would you pack them a day earlier, right?

Zen was going on the trip too; they all were, except for Narumi. He took advantage of that day’s walk to try and convince her to join them, but she wouldn’t give in.

—I really appreciate the offer, but I honestly hate the beach and looking like an eskimo while everyone else is there almost naked and all. I’ll be fine here, I promise.

Zen stared at her friend with a frown, trying to guess whether he should keep on insisting or just accept her words. She was smiling sincerely, so finally he agreed with her.

—I’ll call you everyday to make sure you’re okay. You can also come whenever you feel like it if you ever want to, we’d all be happy to see you there.

—Don’t woooooorry, silly. I’m all better thanks to all of you— Narumi grabbed his arm while they kept on walking—. So how are things with you and Yuuki? Are you behaving?

—Yes, I am— he chuckled, remembering how green peppers and some other vegetables had been banned from his diet for good—. She’s great. She introduced me to her sister a couple of days ago, actually! Mimi was the one drawing nasty stuff on her to tease me back when we hadn’t met yet.

Narumi laughed and asked more stuff, curious about it. Zen had no problem complying, although apparently fate didn’t want to know what he had to say. His voice trembled slightly before he sneezed. His friend stopped, eyes wide open, and he regretted choosing that path that day.

—There’s a cat nearby, isn’t there?

—You shouldn’t get close to them either, Narumi…

—Gaaaaahh, I know, but let me just find it and pet it a minute! Pretty pleaaaaaase, Zenny!

He didn’t have time to refuse, for she was already looking for it. In a matter of seconds, Narumi was on the floor softly caressing a lovely black and white cat.

—Awww, look at him, he’s so sweet… oh my gOD WAIT HE STARTED PURRING ZEN AH

—We’re trapped here now, aren’t we? Dear Lord…

Poor Zen waited a bit far behind while Narumi showered the cat in love, taking it into her arms without realizing how that familiar red lace was, once again, acquiring its shape around her pinky finger. A few blocks away, the other end of the ribbon was already vanishing when Jumin startled. He had caught a glimpse of something other than black, white and grey. He’d seen red.

—STOP THE CAR.

Driver Kim followed his sudden command immediately, although he was taken aback by it. He witnessed how his boss jumped out of it and began wandering around, tracing his steps back until the lace reappeared on his finger. His heart throbbed, then beat fast as he followed it without so much as a thought. He knew he’d been unconsciously waiting for that moment, yet he couldn’t really grasp why or how was it affecting him that much…

…until he turned the corner and saw her lively orange hair.

Jumin stopped, his breath hitched. She was petting a cat, oblivious to his closeness; he then advanced a few more steps and didn’t even acknowledge Zen’s presence when he arrived to their side.

—Narumi…— as soon as her name slipped from his lips, he remembered everything. So did she when she heard it.

She turned around, too shocked to prevent the cat from running away, and her gaze met Jumin’s as she suddenly felt a wave of heat taking over her body. It surely wasn’t the best idea to go around the streets in summer with two coats and winter clothes on; she felt a bit dizzy but above all ecstatic.

Narumi managed to get up and threw herself into his arms, wasting no time before their lips met at last. In spite of neither of them needing words during that first encounter, Zen had no clue of what was going on. He witnessed how his friend made out with some posh stranger, unable to react.

—Take these off…— Jumin ordered in between kisses, tugging at Narumi’s coats. He knew about her soulmate bond to him, so as he was attempting to make her feel more comfortable now that she felt anything but cold, Zen interpreted it slightly differently, so to speak.

—Hey, hey, no! Too far! Leave room for Jesus!!

Narumi blinked when she was forced to part from her soulmate. When she regained control over herself, she observed as Zen interposed between the two of them and nagged at Jumin fiercely.

—What the hell do you think you’re doing to my friend?!

—I’m kissing her, and I’d like to resume said actions as soon as possible. Please, step away.

Jumin remained cool and collected as Zen yelled, and Narumi was having too much fun watching the whole situation unravel. However, as soon as she’d taken her coats off and was feeling a bit more refreshed, she put a hand on her friend’s arm to calm him down.

—Okay, enough is enough. Zen, this is Jumin Han, my soulmate. Jumin, this is Zen, one of the friends I talked to you about.

Jumin blinked surprised but soon offered him his hand out of courtesy. However, Zen stared at Narumi feeling both shocked and a bit betrayed.

—You… you’d talked to him already? But when?

—We’ve been dreaming with each other for over ten years— she quickly said, noticing his uneasiness—. Neither of us could remember when we woke up, but our encounter must’ve triggered our memories back.

Zen took his time processing the information, but Jumin’s patience was running out. He quickly approached Narumi and held her hand in his, looking fervently into her eyes.

—How I’ve longed for this day to come, my dear… our wait is over.

She nodded, feeling tears already gathering up while he leaned in to kiss her again. Zen snapped out of his trance then and called for their attention.

—Stop kissing her! First, I must make sure that you’re good enough for her. Her safety needs to be guaranteed.

Jumin sighed, a witty answer already prepared when Narumi squeezed his hand. That reminded him how deeply she cared for her friends, so he made sure to pull through Zen’s questions as calmly as he could while she tried to reason with him a bit.

It was almost time for the group to go to the beach, and as Zen was running late because of their encounter that morning, Jumin offered to drive him home in his car. He accepted his offer and plopped down in between the couple, making sure that he had more time to study Jumin while keeping the lovebirds apart.

—After you drop me by my place, you must take Narumi to hers— he instructed him, eliciting a dry laugh from Jumin.

—I’d much rather take her to mine and pick up where we left off, though thank you very much for your unwanted advice.

Before he started screaming again, Narumi patted Zen’s shoulder.

—It’s okay, really, you can trust him.

—ALL MEN ARE WOLVES, NARUMI.

—Tsk, only men who can’t control themselves would say such thing.

Their bickering thankfully finished once they arrived to Zen’s. He attempted to convince Narumi to go to the beach with them now that she didn’t feel cold, but she refused for obvious reasons. When finally the car parted, Jumin and Narumi observed each other with shiny eyes and fast heartbeats.

—I can’t believe this is happening.

—Finally, after so long…!

—Come here, my love.

She let him embrace her and soon got lost in his kisses again, conflicted between the desire to open her eyes and contemplate him in awe and the feeling that it could all still be a dream from which she’d wake up if she did open her eyes.

She eventually had to, and realized then with a warm feeling that dreaming was over: it was all true now, and as they’d promised each other that very same night, neither would let go of the other. It would be a bit impractical for those times when they had to get dressed or go to the bathroom, but who cared? Because they surely didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaaaahh, and they found each other at last! I hope the wait was worth it, it surely was for these two –although poor Zen's going to need a therapist after this. I'd love to know what you thought about this chapter as well as the whole story, so all comments are well received and very much appreciated! Also, thank you so much for your kudos <3 Just the epilogue to go then!


	13. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, after the craziest week, here's the epilogue for this AU! Hello, beautiful readers, and thank you for your patience and your comments/kudos <3 In case you didn't know, I've been writing one prompt a day for the JuminMCWeek, and I uploaded them all to my AO3, so feel free to read them if you want some Jumin x MC fluff! And as for now, I'm shutting up and letting you read the chapter. Enjoy!

The entire group received Narumi and Jumin when they arrived to the beach four days later.

Hope and Mary immediately jumped towards her to hug her, happier than anyone else. They’d managed to talk on the phone a couple of times and only hearing her voice made them realize how over the moon Narumi was, which was enough for them to feel the same way.

Yuki and Segis weren’t that effusive, although they neared her alongside Yoosung and Anna and congratulated her. They made comments on how pretty she looked with summer clothes, all happy to see her without her usual shiver at last. A wild Saeyoung appeared then to squeeze Narumi really tight and Jumin almost called a bodyguard to free her from his friend’s hug. That thankfully wasn’t necessary in the end.

As for the remaining two… Saeran and Zen wouldn’t stop staring at Jumin with suspicious eyes. Saeran was mostly doing so because he couldn’t see the newly arrived’s features clearly, but Zen quickly approached them and crossed his arms in front of his chest, menacing.

—I hope you didn’t do anything to her you might regret later on.

—To be fair, I do have one regret— Zen was shocked to hear his confession, although Jumin pulled Narumi towards him and caressed her face lovingly while making his statement—: not kissing her more often.

She giggled as he kissed her, and everyone either melted or rolled their eyes to those crazy amounts of cheesiness. At least it had been enough to shut Zen up, and from then on Yuuki made sure to stay by his side and distract him. That got her a cake from Jumin and Narumi, who couldn’t appreciate more her efforts to keep her soulmate at bay.

As soon as they had a moment of peace, Narumi dragged Hope and Mary with her and introduced them to Jumin properly before talking a bit more relaxedly. Both girls had a lot of questions, and when they were finally satisfied with the answers they got, it was Narumi’s turn to ask them.

—So, girls… will you be my bridesmaids?

They were both shocked as her friend showed them her hand, a discrete yet elegant ring shining on it. Hope jumped on her while blabbering in gaelic while Mary nodded effusively; it could’ve looked a bit rushed from the outside, but once they understood how Jumin and her had seen each other every night for more than ten years, it was obvious that they knew each other well enough to take that step.

The wedding happened at the beach two days later.

Zen was outraged that he hadn’t been chosen as maid of honor, although Narumi told him that he was way too gorgeous and if he stood there next to her he’d take the spotlight. That answer seemed to soothe him a bit, although he was still apprehensive regarding Jumin.

—He might be marrying you just so that he can get you into his bed! All men are wolves, Narumi!

—Zen… he’s already gotten me into his bed.

Poor thing almost had a heart attack. Thankfully, he was dragged to Yuuki’s room, who took care of him until the ceremony began.

Zen had insisted on taking Narumi to the altar, most probably because he wanted to threaten Jumin ~~again~~ right before it was too late. However, just a glimpse of his friend radiant in her white dress was enough for him to reluctantly admit what he’d known deep down from the moment she found her soulmate: she was happy, and he needed to respect that.

The sunset witnessed how the actor let Narumi’s hand rest on Jumin’s with a kind smile. The guests were shocked in the best of ways, and gladly enjoyed the short ceremony while Yuuki made sure to keep her belly quiet. _“We’ll be getting cake soon, just hold on…!,”_ she told herself.

Jumin had managed to call V in time to get him as his best man, so the moment couldn’t have been more perfect for anyone involved. As soon as the couple said their vows and exchanged their “I do”s, everyone clapped while the groom leaned in to kiss the bride. Most people –except Segismunda, of course– cried, but poor Yoosung needed way too many tissues to get through the rest of the evening. He soon held on to Hope’s hand and didn’t let go of it, wondering whether or not she’d like to get married to him. As the thought was crossing his mind, he knew he wouldn’t be able to see her in a white dress and remain put through the wedding. How had Jumin managed then? He’d make sure to ask him later.

—Well, now that you two have sealed the deal, are you going somewhere special on your honeymoon or just the bed?

—Segis…!

Jumin couldn’t be bothered by her extravagant comments. His irrepressible smile shone throughout the conversation as he held Narumi closer to him.

—I don’t think those two destinies are excluding. However, the place is the least of my worries knowing that anywhere in the world will be appealing as long as Narumi’s there with me.

Alright, it was their wedding day but maybe they were a bit too excessive with the kissing. Some took it as a challenge: whenever the newly-weds shared any kind of contact, Saeyoung would have a bit of his drink. That, of course, got him drunk in less than an hour; soon, he’d become even more touchy and loving with Mary than Jumin and Narumi themselves. A specially sudden hug from her soulmate caught Mary off guard, causing her to spill her wine as she stopped staring at an attractive man she had never seen before. He seemed close to Jumin, for he approached him and congratulated he and his wife.

—Thank you, Driver Kim. Is the car ready?

—As always, sir.

—We’ll be here for a bit longer, I’ll let you know when we head there.

He nodded and left, not without returning the stare to the lovely blonde woman who was being too hugged by some red-head lad. Is there such thing as being too hugged? Well, you’ll have to believe me on that one. Saeyoung was capable of that and more.

They all had dinner at a terrace with views of the sea, and even though she shouldn’t have, Narumi sneaked in a few sweets for Yuuki and Hope before it was time for dessert.

—As a thank you for all those days you cheered me up with chocolate.

—HEY, NOT FAIR!— Segis stormed in right then and lowered her voice quickly, although she pretended to be outrageously mad—. What about all those times I carried you with Peemo, huh? I DESERVE CHOCOLATE TOO!

Narumi caved in, and then felt bad about the rest of the guests not getting any –even though they would taste it when the time came. Jumin, who was about to send a search party to find his wife, finally managed to locate her and knew exactly what she’d done just for the looks of her face.

—Darling…

—I couldn’t not give them all sweets! Aaaahh, I knew I shouldn’t have done this…

—Narumi, dear…

—I can’t lead a life of lies and deceit. I can’t even sneak in a couple of cupcakes without feeling bad, am I a horrible person? Or am I just silly?

She was neither, just getting too carried away, so Jumin cupped her face between his hands and couldn’t help feeling like the happiest man alive for the umpteenth time while smiling tenderly.

—You’re cute. Do you want us to get the cake out already?— she nodded and pulled from his tie softly to place a kiss on his lips.

—Again? Oh, my GOD, mAKE it STAHP!— Saeyoung cried before gulping down the remainings of his drink. His tie was circling his head and he wouldn’t be able to hold in much more alcohol, so Mary made sure to swap all of his future glasses with water just in case.

To Jumin’s command, the cake was served and Zen fed it to Yuuki while the rest ate like proper people. Segismunda and Yoosung also wanted to feed their soulmate with it, actually, but since it was becoming a war they ended up eating normally. Also because Saeran scolded them so that they’d behave. That earned him a kiss on the cheek from Anna.

—You’re getting less and less shy by the day, I’m so proud!

—S-shut up…

His obvious blush made everyone melt. The couples soon took over the dance floor and barely noticed as Jumin led Narumi towards his car. Not only their honeymoon was beginning, but their whole lives together as well.

And, for the looks of their undying smiles, neither could wait for everything that was ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it :'( I'm going to miss writing for this AU. A special thank you to Alice Carroll for lending me her wonderful OCs Anna and Yuuki, I hope I made you proud ^^ As for you, beautiful reader, thank you for staying up until now! If you have any ideas or headcanons about all these lovebirds, please don't hesitate to share them in the comments! Who knows, maybe I'll write a few of them as one shots if I get inspired :3

**Author's Note:**

> That was it for today! I'm happy and nervous, and above all I'm looking forward to reading what you think of it. I hope you liked it! Thank you for putting the time to read, more so if you leave kudos or comment! Have a great day! <3


End file.
